Do you remember?
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Aizen es pasado. Ichigo junto a los demás, incluida Rukia se encargan de los hollows en Karakura. Pero un día unos extraños shinigamis atacan a Rukia ¿Qué es lo que oculta Byakuya? ¿Podrán descifrar la verdad de la muerte de Hisana? ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos jovenes lectores bleacheros!  
**

**Decidi dejar los one-shots y animarme a escribir una historia con varios capitulos. **

**Asi que espero que disfruten.**

**Recuerden, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Son del grandioso Kubo Tite. Como siempre digo, si los personajes me pertenecieran, Bleach sería un hentai ^^ **

**Adios!  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti**

_Capitulo Uno:_

Caminaban apresurados, uno al lado del otro. No se dirigían la palabra y ambos tenían el ceño fruncido, cosa que era natural en él pero no en ella. Ichigo miró de reojo a su compañera y se sonrojo levemente.

Ya había pasado un mes de su gran pelea, Aizen y sus planes eran historia. Todo volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos, ellos dos juntos derrotando hollows que atacaban Karakura, aunque ahora contaban con la ayuda de Ishida, de Orihime y hasta de Chad. Pero siempre ellos dos juntos, y ya nadie ni nada podría separarlos. O quizás había algo. Su propia estupidez.

-¡Mueve las piernitas, lento!- le gritó Rukia quien seguía acelerando el paso.

-¡Cierra el pico, enana!- le contestó irritado el chico- Es culpa tuya que lleguemos tarde.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Lo dices acaso por _estas_?- preguntó inocentemente mientras jugaba con las trencitas que le había hecho Yuzu antes de salir para la escuela- Tu hermanita me las hizo mientras yo esperaba que termines de discutir con tu padre.

-¡Tsk! Yo no estaba discutiendo con mi P…-

Rukia se había quedado inmóvil observando los alrededores como si estuviera buscando algo, y él la miraba sin comprenderla. No sentía ningún reiatsu, no entendía porque se había quedado de esa manera

-Rukia…-susurró.

-Lo siento- dijo volviendo en sí- Apresurémonos, ya es muy tarde.

Para cuando llegaron a clases, su profesora estaba adentro explicando el contenido de su materia, ingresaron con cuidado, intentando no llamar mucho la atención y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. El mal presentimiento de Rukia continuaba, esa extraña presencia seguía latente en ella y de a poco sus compañeros de clases, empezando por el de cabellos azules y anteojos, también comenzaron a percatarse.

La shinigami se puso de pie instantáneamente, pidió permiso para salir al baño y desapareció muy apurada.

Bastaron solo diez minutos para que el pelinaranja comenzara a preocuparse por su amiga quien no llegaba, y el aumento del extraño poder espiritual. Pero él no fue el que reaccionó más rápido, Uryuu Ishida, ya estaba de pie pidiéndole a su profesora salir un momento del aula porque se sentía mal y al mismo tiempo diciéndole a Inoue que saliera a comprobar si Rukia estaba bien. Chad les siguió a sus compañeros y por último Ichigo, a quien no le fue fácil salir del lugar.

Los cuatro juntos corrieron por el extenso pasillo en dirección al baño, por precaución y para evitar problemas, Orihime fue la encargada de buscar a Kuchiki dentro del toilette.

La joven de cabellos largos les gritó a sus amigos para que entren, y los chicos al igual que ella anteriormente se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver el cuerpo sin alma de su camarada.

-Mierda...-insultó Ichigo al aire.

-Estoy seguro que Kuchiki-san salió sola a investigar ese extraño poder que se sentía- dedujo el joven de anteojos.

-Debemos ir a buscarla- gritó el shinigami sustituto.

-Kurosaki-kun- susurró Inoue con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo de Rukia.

En ese instante ingresó en el baño el pequeño muñeco amarillo y molesto. Caminaba por el pasillo del lugar sin preocupaciones, pero como si estuviera buscando algo; algo que encontró entre los cuatro humanos.

-¡NEE-SAN!- exclamó con corazones en sus ojos lanzándose sobre el cuerpo sin alma de la chica.

Sin embargo Ichigo logró atajarlo antes de que Kon rozara siquiera los senos de Rukia.

-Escúchame bien- comenzó hablarle el pelinaranja con cara de pocos amigos- No se que demonios haces aquí, pero me serás útil. Cuando ocupes mi cuerpo, quiero que tomes el gigai de Rukia y lo dejes en la tienda de Urahara; y quédate tu también ahí- le ordenó mientras introducía con violencia su mano dentro del muñeco, sacaba la pequeña píldora y se la tragaba. Ya como Shinigami, miró con una contemplación fulminadora al muñeco que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo- Cuidadito con lo que haces.

Los guerreros salieron en busca de su amiga, mientras ella se encontraba en grandes aprietos. Cuatro Shinigamis miraban con detenimiento la batalla de la morocha y otra joven de la misma estirpe que los espectadores.

Las zanpakutos chocaban una y otra vez, en diferentes ángulos, en diferentes posiciones y no había resultado que beneficiara a ninguna de las dos partes. Rukia entonces decidió sostener su espada firme a su enemiga y la miró fijo a sus ojos.

-_Baila, Sode no Shirayuki_- entonó mientras su contrincante la miraba deseosa de conocer su próximo movimiento- _Some no mai: Tsukishiro._

Un gran círculo de hielo se formo en el suelo justo debajo de su enemiga, pero mientras este crecía en dirección al cielo, Rukia pudo escuchar un extraño grito.

-_Multiplícate, Kurokage_- rugió Ayaka, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para su liberación o eso creía la morocha.

La nube de polvo desapareció tras una ráfaga de viento, ahora la shinigami de cabellos negros se veía rodeada por nueve chicas iguales, de cabellos rubios cortos hasta los hombros. Con hakamas bastante diferente a la de cualquier otro dios, con mangas que le llegaban a los codos y un terminación en pollera en vez de pantalón. Había una joven más de las mismas características en el suelo, inconsciente, que rápidamente se transformó en ceniza.

-Eso no será suficiente para terminar conmigo, Kuchiki Rukia- disfrutó de lo que había ocurrido la atacante mientras Rukia observaba para todos lados buscando alguna diferencia entre las nueve chicas que tenía a su alrededor.

Las nueve guerreras levantaron sus espadas y atacaron a la menor de la familia Kuchiki al mismo tiempo, quien cayó con fuerza de espaldas en el suelo. Tanteó su zanpakuto y la tomó nuevamente entre sus manos. Se incorporó con dificultad y respiro hondo.

-_Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren_- gritó empuñando la espada en dirección a todas sus enemigas.

Siete de ellas cayeron, fueron golpeadas por las cuchillas de hielo de su segundo ataque, solo siete se habían vuelto ceniza. Y no podía sentir en donde se encontraban las otras dos que faltaban. Descanso el peso de su cuerpo apoyando su mano libre sobre una de sus rodillas. No podía perder contra ella, debía ganarle y acabar con los otros shinigamis que las observaban con esa sonrisa soberbia en su rostro, en especial a uno, el que se había atrevido a insultar a su nii-sama, ese hombre de cabellos rojos largos atados en una coleta.

Las dos que faltaban se hicieron presentes de una manera deshonesta, atravesaron a Rukia por la espalda con sus dos espadas. La sangre se desparramo por el suelo, la shinigami cayó de rodillas en el piso y su cuerpo intento caer en él desvanecido, sin embargo una de las contrincantes le fijó un golpe en el mentón y la elevó en el aire.

-_Despedaza, Senbonzakura_- se escuchó débilmente. A lo lejos, caminaba lento un hombre de cabellos largos oscuros, que luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras desapareció con un shunpo y reapareció con la shinigami en brazos.

La contrincante de su hermana era sostenida por uno de los dioses espectadores y el de cabello rojo tenía su espada en alto, parado delante de sus compañeros con su rostro enojado. El clon de Ayaka que se encontraba en el suelo se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

Byakuya miraba alterado a los guerreros que tenía enfrente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no entendía que demonios hacían ahí ese grupo de gente y que pretendían atacando de esa manera tan despiadada a Rukia. El hombre de cabellera roja envaino su zanpakuto y el capitán del sexto escuadrón aferró más contra su cuerpo a su inconsciente hermana.

-Kuchiki-sama, no lo esperaba en este momento- la presumida sonrisa del hombre se iba alargando cada vez más- Tal vez sí, ansiaba verlo nuevamente.

-Taiyo…-susurró Byakuya.

-El mismo. Tranquilo capitán, solo vinimos a darle un sustito- mientras hablaba el shinigami, se dio vuelta e hizo señas a sus compañeros para que comenzaran a moverse de ese lugar- Pronto tendrá noticias nuestras, mi señor. Cuide mucho a la chiquilla, no queremos que por ser tan igual a su hermana sufra el mismo destino que le dio a ella ¿Verdad?

Los cinco shinigamis desaparecieron, pero el recién llegado no se preocupo por seguirlos. Mientras escuchaba las palabras de ese hombre había cerrado uno de sus puños con mucha fuerza, pero volvió en sí al ver a su hermana desangrándose en sus brazos. Debía llevarla rápidamente al Sereitei para que la capitana Unohana la curase, luego la llevaría a su cuarto para que descanse y pondría una infinita cantidad de guardias alrededor suyo para que nadie pueda lastimarla otra vez. No sabía ni se imaginaba que hacía ese grupo de personas y menos que querían con Rukia, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarles a su hermana como anzuelo para descubrir sus verdaderos planes.

La morocha abrió levemente los ojos y vio el rostro de su hermano de una forma muy borrosa, volvió a quedarse sin visión y quedó atrapada en una oscuridad absoluta. El capitán del sexto escuadrón giro y desenvaino nuevamente su zanpakuto para abrir la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas. Ya estaba dispuesto a cruzar cuando sintió varios reiatsus extraños, pero en especial uno muy fuerte detrás de él.

-¡Byakuya!- gritó el joven de cabellos naranjas descansado el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y respirando algo agitado.

-Kuchiki-san…- susurró la única chica que se encontraba entre los recién llegados.

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil al ver a Rukia en brazos de su hermano y el enorme charco de sangre que había bajo ellos ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Acaso Rukia estaba muerta? Su corazón dejo de latir por un instante y arrancó nuevamente cuando Ishida golpeó su hombro y se adelanto para poder hablar con el shinigami de elite.

-Hay que atender rápido las heridas de Kuchiki-san…- replicó el joven de anteojos- Orihime-san podría ayudarla…

-No, enseguida la llevare con la gente del cuarto escuadrón y ellos se encargaran de ella- informó el hombre de cabellera larga y oscura.

Orihime se cruzó de brazos y miró con algo de tristeza los pies de su compañero shinigami adelantarse a donde se encontraban los hermanos.

-Yo voy contigo, Byakuya- afirmó Ichigo mirando al individuo directo a los ojos.

El hombre retomó lo que iba a hacer antes de la interrupción de los jóvenes. Ichigo dio pasos seguros a su lado, iba a ir con ellos a la Sociedad de Almas y esperar a que ella mejorara, porque lo haría. Rukia no podía morir, no podía dejarlo. Otra vez ese dolor espantoso, esa sensación horrible que había aparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo, y que retornaba cada vez que pensaba que algo, con esa shinigami cabeza dura, no iba bien. Y se iría, siempre y cuando él pudiese comprobar que todo con ella iba bien y que las cosas volvían a ser como eternamente habían sido.

Los dos desaparecieron tras cerrarse la puerta y las mariposas infernales que habían salido se fueron con ellos. Chad, Ishida y Orihime miraron la escena preocupados, la joven de cabellos naranjas suspiro con tristeza.

-Kurosaki-kun…- murmuró.

Los tres amigos movieron los pies de a poco y tomaron un nuevo camino, directo a la tienda de Urahara. Querían entender que le había pasado a su amiga, quien la había atacado de esa manera y la había dejado al borde de la muerte.

Cerró la puerta corrediza luego de salir del cuarto de su hermana. Ichigo esperaba afuera preocupado. Byakuya simplemente lo miró, le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y comenzó a caminar por el extenso pasillo. El shinigami sustituto movió sus pies para tomar el camino que le había indicado el morocho, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pero por la cara que traía ya sabia que su amiga estaba fuera de peligro.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón abrió otra puerta e ingreso en una nueva habitación, el chico de cabellos naranjas pidió permiso y también entró en el lugar. Los dos se sentaron frente a frente y un silencio sepulcral los invadió.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Byakuya?- preguntó Ichigo casi en un susurro rompiendo el vació sin sonido que los penetraba.

-De eso me encargo yo, Kurosaki. Será mejor que regreses al mundo de los vivos- indicó el hombre frente al joven.

Algo iba mal, Ichigo no era estupido. El rostro de Byakuya estaba intranquilo y rara vez lo había visto así. Rukia estaba en un grave peligro, y su hermano no estaba dispuesto a soltar una palabra al respecto.

-Prefiero esperar a que despierte, para volver con ella- le contestó poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

-Kurosaki…- el joven detuvo su mirada en la de su anfitrión- Ella no va a volver.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por completo y las facciones de su rostro rápidamente mostraron la furia que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho ¿A qué se refería con que ella no iba a volver? No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando. Byakuya no podía decidir que iba hacer ella, él no era más que su hermano mayor, Rukia se valía por si sola, sabía lo que hacía.

-Claro que va a volver, Byakuya. Rukia tiene que regresar a Karakura, le asignaron ese lugar ¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo?!- gritó el shinigami sustituto.

-No voy a discutir mis decisiones contigo. Ella se queda- sentenció el hombre con voz seca y fría.

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder nuevamente, de una manera descortés, insultándolo, diciéndole que estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejar que Rukia se quedará allí, entro Abarai Renji. El teniente se notaba preocupado, y no era para menos. Se había enterado por uno de los guerreros de menor rango todo lo que había ocurrido con su amiga de la infancia y quería saber como se encontraba ella.

-¡Kuchiki-taicho! Quería saber como estaba Rukia...- el teniente del sexto escuadrón escupió las palabras a penas puso un pie en el lugar.

-Bien- volvió a decir con el mismo tono seco.

Ichigo se dirigió a la salida dando grandes zancadas. Byakuya le había sacado todo tipo de atención con la llegada de Renji y eso lo ponía aún más furioso. Era tarde, debía regresar, decirles a sus amigos que Rukia estaba bien, volver con su familia. Pero regresaría, porque quizás podría soportar estar una noche lejos de ella, pero no más que eso.

-Voy a volver por ella, Byakuya- lo amenazó antes de salir del lugar.

Previamente a retornar al mundo de los humanos, paso por el cuarto de la pequeña shinigami. Estaba durmiendo, con su rostro que ya no denotaba sufrimiento sino paz. Se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que se había quedado unos minutos hipnotizado viéndola dormir. Podía tranquilizarse un poco, ella estaba bien, sana y salva. La dejaba en buenas manos, a pesar de lo poco que lo demostraba, todos sabían que Byakuya amaba a su pequeña hermana y no dejaría que le pasará algo malo jamás. Pero no era tarea del capitan del sexto escuadrón proteger a la shinigami, era tarea del pelinaranja y cuando volviera por ella nuevamente iba a dejárselo en claro.

Todos esperaban su regreso sentados alrededor de la mesa circular de la tienda, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Kon, Urahara y Yoruichi, en su forma felina. La joven de cabellos naranjas jugaba con sus dedos, estaba intranquila, triste, preocupada, se sentía como todos en ese lugar, pero ella lo demostraba más que lo demás.

Ichigo apareció y todos los miraron sin saber bien que decir. Ni Kon se atrevía a preguntarle algo de su nee-sama. Su rostro estaba extrañamente perturbado y Rukia no estaba con él. Aún sin pronunciar una palabra dejo a su mirada quedar atrapada observando el gigai de la shinigami que no había regresado. Nuevamente la voz de Ishida fue la que lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Cómo esta, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó acomodándose los anteojos y poniéndose de pie.

-Fuera de peligro. Byakuya prefirió que se quedará esta noche allá, pero mañana...- apretó fuerte sus dientes y sus puños con ira- vuelvo por ella.

-¿Quién la ataco de esa manera?- volvió a preguntar el joven bastante preocupado.

-Byakuya no quiso decírmelo...- respondió alterado.

Urahara y Yoruichi se miraron preocupados. Kon cerró sus puños con fuerza y lo miro con desapruebo. Orihime suspiro con angustia mientras se ponía de pie, deseaba tanto que Ichigo se preocupase de esa forma por ella, se sentía tan mal por envidiar a Rukia.

-Me voy a casa...- avisó el shinigami sustituto regresando la vista al gigai.

-Vamos todos juntos, Kurosaki-kun- dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa, en busca de ratifico.

-Prefiero caminar solo, perdón Inoue- se sinceró con ella dando unos pasos a donde se encontraba Kon con su cuerpo mirando a Rukia.

Urahara sacó su bastón y golpeó el cuerpo de Ichigo para que la píldora saliera y el pelinaranja pudiera retornar nuevamente a su organismo. Todos los vieron salir con una expresión triste en la cara.

-Kurosaki-kun...- susurró Inoue.

Ishida puso su mano en el hombro de ella, y le sonrío. Chad se acercó también a sus otros amigos y con Kon colgado en su hombro, partieron a sus casas.

Urahara y la mujer en su forma felina se volvieron a mirar. La entrenadora de Ichigo decidió entonces ir a buscar a su alumno y ver que podía hacer por él.

Lo encontró caminando distraído, caminando lento, caminando afligido. Con sus brazos rígidos en los costados de su cuerpo y los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza. Se arrepentía por no haber discutido con Byakuya, se arrepentía por no haberse quedado con ella, se arrepentía por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla él. Rukia era muy importante, había cambiado su existencia, el capitán del sexto escuadrón no podía alejarla de su vida de un momento para el otro. No podía y él no iba a dejarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ichigo?- investigó la mujer gato apareciendo desde la oscuridad de la noche- Y no me digas nada, porque no te lo voy a creer.

-Él no piensa dejarla regresar nunca más...- se descargó el joven dejando atónita a Yoruichi que había pensando que tendría que trabajar más para lograr que le diga lo que le pasaba.

-¿Y piensas resignarte a eso?- preguntó la morena con sus ojos brillantes esperando una buena respuesta.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó y le dio un puñetazo a la pared con toda su fuerza y bronca contenida.

Su mano sangraba, pero no le importo. Se echo a correr de repente, dejando atrás a su maestra, intentando dejar atrás toda su bronca contenida. Intentando dejar atrás todo ese día, para que al siguiente pudiese levantarse e ir a buscar a Rukia como debía hacerlo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias por leerlo. Espero que como mucho en dos semanas tengan el proximo capitulo. **

**Dejen reviews, por favor! :3**

**Suerte y...**

** viva el ICHIRUKI 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! **

**Se que prometí que en dos semanas estaría este capitulo y no cumplí. Por eso pido perdón u_u La verdad que se me complicó!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, fueron un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo ^.^**

**Y a no desesperar, ya pronto sabrán que tiene que ver Hisana en todo esto! **

**Disfruten y recuerden que Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo 3 **

**Ay ay! Leyeron el manga?! Hoy salió el el capitulo 368 de manga, donde el ichiruki volvió al ruedo! 3 **

**Felicidad! =)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

_Capitulo dos:_

Las actividades en el Sereitei comenzaron muy temprano esa mañana. Shinigamis de diferentes rangos y divisiones paseándose por los pasillos de sus escuadrones preparándose para sus futuras actividades. Gran parte de los integrantes del sexto grupo de dioses de la muerte, comandado por Byakuya Kuchiki, estaban en las afueras de la mansión muy atentos a la llegada de cualquier intruso.

Pero el capitán Kuchiki no era el único que estaba despierto, ya cumpliendo con la labor de papelería de su grupo; Yamamoto acaba de recibir a la Teniente Nemu, del doceavo escuadrón, quien le había dejado unos informes y estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la delegación.

La creación de Mayuri salió del recinto con su mirada carente de sentimientos. Shuuhei Hisagi corría a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a su reunión con el capitán de todos los escuadrones, e iba tan concentrado en llegar que no se percató de la jovencita que abandonaba el lugar. Se chocó contra ella, haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y amenace con caer de espaldas al suelo. Sin embargo, el joven guerrero fue ágil e inteligente, y llegó a tomarla por la muñeca para lograr dejarla en su forma inicial.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el joven del tatuaje en su rostro.

Ella simplemente lo miró con una pizca de timidez, acomodó sus manos delante de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo, queriendo dejar el sitio. Hisagi dio vuelta su rostro y contempló la forma de caminar de la shinigami.

Una voz grave lo hizo salir de su hipnosis, una voz que lo invitaba a pasar al recinto. Yamamoto estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y a su lado, de pie, se encontraba su Teniente, Chojiro Sasakibe. El joven recién llegado se inclino ante su superior e intentó saludarlo, sin embargo el anciano fue más rápido y habló primero.

-Te llame para dejarte a cargo de una misión especial e importante, Hisagi.

-¿De que se trata, señor?- preguntó el guerrero impaciente mientras observaba a la cabeza de los escuadrones de shinigamis, ponerse de pie.

-Desde ayer a la tarde hasta hace algunas horas, sentimos presencias muy extrañas en el mundo de los vivos y la primera vez que surgieron se mezclaron con el reiatsu de Kuchiki Rukia –informaba el hombre a su subordinado, que lo escuchaba con atención- Quiero que vayas al mundo humano e investigues acerca de eso.

-Claro que si, señor- El teniente volvió a inclinarse ante los presentes y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, ya pensando en cual podría ser la causa de esos extraños poderes que sintieron y porque estaban relacionados con la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki.

-Shuuhei, esto es confidencial- agregó el anciano antes de que el chico saliera de la habitación.

Hisagi asintió con su cabeza y salió disparado con un shunpo directo a su cuartel.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón caminaba por el pasillo desde el cuarto de su pequeña hermana hacía el suyo. Había ido a comprobar que todo iba bien con ella, que aún continuaba descansando, que nadie se había atrevido a molestarla.

Se extraño al no ver a los guardias que había designado para el cuidado de la mansión en sus posiciones. Iba a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo allí, regresaría a su cuartel y los regañaría a todos.

En cuanto posó su mano en la puerta de la habitación un extraño mal presentimiento invadió su cuerpo, y por este sentimiento decidió abrir con lentitud.

Frente a él se encontraba, tirada en el medio del lugar, su amiga de la infancia, vestida con escasas ropas, sentada de una manera poco femenina y con una taza de sake en sus manos. Byakuya cerró la puerta, respiro profundo y volvió a abrirla, con un recóndito deseo de que cuando ingrese, la mujer no estuviera. Sin embargo no fue así, Yoruichi continuaba en el mismo lugar.

-Byakuya...entra. Tenemos que hablar- le ordeno apoyando con fuerza la pequeña taza en el suelo.

El shinigami ingresó en el lugar y entendió inmediatamente que había pasado con sus subordinados. Su mirada se clavo en una pila de guerreros inconscientes que se encontraba en un rincón de su alcoba.

-Hay otros atrás de la casa...deberías entrenarlos mejor- agregó la morena poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con aire de superioridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el hombre sin dirigirle la mirada ni prestarle atención a las palabras de su invasora.

-Siempre tan cálido –se burlo la mujer- De acuerdo, voy directo al grano. Vine a ver como se encontraba Rukia, haber si estaba lista para regresar a sus tareas en Karakura- terminó de informarle con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Veo que Kurosaki no les dijo nada- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la mujer- Rukia no va a volver.

-Vamos, Byakuya. Es su deber-insistió Yoruichi.

-Dije que no y eso es todo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- observó de reojo a la morocha y se acerco a un pequeño armario de madera que había dentro de lugar.

La ex comandante suprema del cuerpo de shinigamis secretos empezó a dar pasos lentos directo a la salida del lugar sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a Byakuya. Posó su mano sobre la puerta corrediza y miro hacía afuera. Sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil para Ichigo hacer que Rukia regresé a Karakura, pero confiaba en que su alumno no se rendiría ante las ordenes sin fundamento del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Yo me voy, pero se de alguien que no se va a dar por vencido- tras esas palabras desapareció utilizando aquella técnica de la cual se jactaba delante de él todo el tiempo.

El lugar estaba plagado de computadoras y cables, frente a todos esos objetos en la mitad exacta del lugar se encontraba sentando en un gran sillón, el Capitán del doceavo escuadrón, con sus manos puestas en los teclados, escribiendo a toda velocidad y su mirada fija en las pantallas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente y por ella ingresó a la misma velocidad aquella mujercita creada por ese ser sediento de conocimiento. Nemu se quedó de pie contra una de las paredes, alejada de Mayuri.

-Idiota, debes reportarte cada vez que entres en mi oficina- exclamó el hombre sin sacar su mirada de donde la tenía.

-Lo siento, Mayuri-sama. Ya entregue los informes al Capitán Yamamoto- agregó la jovencita con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

Estaba extrañamente distraída y no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño accidente que había tenido esa mañana con el teniente Hisagi. Se acarició la muñeca y regresó a la realidad con un fuerte grito de su jefe.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando, Nemu?!- el hombre parecía irritado, sin embargo no dejaba las tareas que realizaba.

-Discúlpeme, Mayuri-sama- agregó Nemu inclinándose ante el hombre.

-Presta atención. Quiero que vayas a la tierra e investigues unos extraños reiatsus, que aparecieron desde ayer en la tarde.

-Como usted diga, Mayuri-sama- aceptó la shinigami.

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿Escuchaste?- corroboró esta vez sacando sus manos del teclado y mirando fijamente a su hija.

-Si, Mayuri-sama- asintió la jovencita antes de salir del lugar.

Todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Lo veían tan perdido, irritado como enloquecido. Ichigo estaba impaciente, esperaba con ansias la finalización de ese día de escuela para ir corriendo a buscar a Rukia y esta vez llevarla con él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar con ella, era eso lo que le ocurría, lo descolocaba que no este con él porque estaba habituado a la presencia de la enana molestándolo todo el tiempo. Esa era la única respuesta posible para explicar el hecho de cómo se sentía, o la única que su conciente le dejaba ver. Lo cierto era que tenía un gran vació en el pecho, un gran miedo de no verla nunca más, un sentimiento que lo iba destruyendo de a poco.

Golpeó con dureza el banco en donde estaba sentando en medio del aula, se levantó con brusquedad y salió del lugar sin darle importancia a su profesora que le exigía quedarse en donde estaba.

Sus compañeros lo vieron partir, algunos extrañados, otros con comprensión, otros con simple tristeza. Pero todos guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevió a seguirlo.

La mano de un hombre rozo un lago, lugar donde se veía claramente lo que sucedía en el aula de Ichigo. Estaban dentro de una caverna, decorada con un par de sillones, una mesa, sillas, hasta una gran alfombra, él, la laguna y otros seres de su misma naturaleza.

Oboro, así era como se llamaba el hombre en el estanque, acomodo su extensa cabellera azul sobre uno de sus hombros mientras veía como caminaba hacía él su hermano gemelo, Kurama, seguido de Taiyo, el hombre que se había enfrentado a Kuchiki Byakuya el día anterior.

-No hay señales de Rukia, Taiyo-sama- informó el hombre a su superior, ya frente a él.

-Entonces vamos a tener que activar nuestro siguiente plan- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

-Voy a ver como sigue Ayaka- agregó Kurama saliendo del lugar con su mirada cabizbaja. El solo pensar en lo dañada que Byakuya había dejado a su compañera hacía que su sangre hirviera, que su corazón se llenara de un odio terriblemente profundo.

-¡Taiyo-sama esta hablando, Kurama! Eres un maleducado- lo agredió una chica vestida con una hakama con los mismos cortes que la que llevaba la atacante de Rukia el día anterior.

-Tranquila Ran. No lo necesito para esto- dijo con un tono calmado el hombre de cabellera roja- Mañana en la mañana Akari, Mizuki, Kotaro y vos atacaran a la chica de cabellos naranjas, amiga de Kuchiki y cuando ella aparezca a rescatarla…-arañó al aire con furia haciendo un extraño ruido con la boca, luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y salió del lugar dejando que la locura invada sus expresiones.

Yuta, un pequeño niño, se aferro fuerte al brazo de Akari, su hermana. Temía mucho por ella, no le gustaba que su señor la enviara a pelear, no quería perderla, como había perdido a sus padres. Mizuki y Kotaro se sonrieron, no le temían a nada si estaban juntos. Ran se mordió el labio con dureza, sabía que no podía fallar en esa misión, no al menos si lo que buscaba era reconocimiento por parte de su líder.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se incorporó y su mano recorrió todo su rostro. Ya casi no estaba cansada, el dolor de las heridas que le había dejado aquella extraña guerrera no se sentía más por su cuerpo. Pero se sentía rara, no entendía quienes eran esas personas y que querían con ella, ni porque ese hombre había insultado de tal manera a su hermano, porque ese hombre lo había llamado mentiroso, traidor, **asesino**.

Se levantó con rapidez. Era hora de regresar a Karakura y encontrar a esos tipos de nuevo para que le den una explicación y para poder terminar esa batalla que había quedado pendiente con esa jovencita de cabellos rubios. Pero antes de dar un paso se dio cuenta que en realidad había otra cosa que le pedía a gritos volver, quería ver a Ichigo. No lo veía desde la discusión de la mañana anterior, su hermano le había dicho que no la había ido a ver, siquiera los había acompañado cuando la vio tan malherida en sus brazos. Suspiró. No le importaba que Ichigo no estuviese allí o que no la haya ido a visitar, de seguro tenía un razón para eso, de seguro estaba loco buscando a los responsables de sus heridas, ella lo conocía, ese cabezadura no se cansaría hasta dar con los culpables de su estado. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

La tarde en Karakura se asomaba, todos estaban calmados excepto un chico de cabellos naranjas que corría a todas velocidad en dirección a la tienda de su viejo amigo, hombre que lo esperaba en compañía de la mujer que podía tomar la apariencia de un gato.

El rostro de ella estaba perturbado, no podía dejar de pensar en su charla con su amigo de la infancia, no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad infinita de guardias que vio en los alrededores de la mansión y la expresión de dolor de Rukia cuando la había visitado mientras descansaba.

-Kisuke...¿Estás seguro de que no haber encontrado nada de esos reiatsus en tus registros?- volvió a preguntar como por décima vez la mujer apoyando la taza de sake con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Ya te dije que no, en cuanto sepa algo serás la primera en saberlo- le aseguró su amigo con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Yo se que Byakuya a veces exagera, pero no creo que lo haga en este momento. Casi todo su escuadrón custodiaba su casa, y no es que él quiera que lo protejan- gruñó y rompió el tazón que tenía en la mano- Rukia puede morir y el muy egoísta no nos dejará meter en sus asuntos.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación de la tienda en la que se encontraban esos dos amigos charlando se abrió de par en par. Ichigo estaba parado frente a ellos, con el semblante firme y el sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No va a morir. No me importa no saber que es lo que pasa, ni contra quienes me tengo que enfrentar, yo la protegeré- se pasó su mano por la cara para limpiar las gotas de humedad que tenía en él- Necesito ir al Sereitei a buscarla.

Kisuke se puso de pie.

-Eso era lo que esperaba oír de ti, Ichigo- levantó su bastón y golpeó en la frente al muchacho, para separar el alma y el cuerpo –Sígueme.

Yoruichi los vio salir del lugar con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Su alumno nunca la decepcionaba, salvaría nuevamente a la pequeña Kuchiki sin importar como, porque ella era algo más especial que una amiga importante para él, aun que no quisiera darse cuenta.

Pasó sus dedos por la foto enmarcada de su difunta esposa. Su cara estaba tensa, la aparición de esos Shinigamis había removido muchos recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón, tantos momentos compartidos con su bella esposa, y en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era rezar por ella, ya no podía sentir la suave piel de su rostro, no podía admirar su bella sonrisa, no podía hacer nada mas que aferrarse a esas hermosas memorias y proteger a lo más preciado para Hisana, su pequeña hermana.

Se distrajo de lo que hacía al sentir el reiatsu del joven de cabellos naranjas acercarse a toda velocidad a la mansión, sabía con que propósito estaba ahí y no dejaría que lo concretase. Salió usando del lugar el shunpo para detenerlo a mitad de camino.

Sus miradas estaban firmes, clavadas una contra la otra. Ninguno daba un paso adelante, ninguno retrocedía, ambos sabían las intenciones del otro en ese momento.

-Vine a buscar a Rukia- dijo Ichigo dando un paso al frente, destruyendo el frío clima del momento –Te agradezco por protegerla, pero es mi turno.

-¿Tú turno?- preguntó incrédulo- Sino hubiese aparecido en ese momento, ella estaría peor de lo que está, Kurosaki. No me hables de turnos. Rukia no regresa- volvió a sentenciar.

-Claro que lo hará y en este momento pienso hablar con ella para que te lo diga. Así que haz te a un lado.

Ichigo comenzaba a enfadarse más de la cuenta, no soportaba que Byakuya le eche en cara el no haber llegado a protegerla, porque era algo que tenía muy presente. En verdad estaba agradecido con él por su acción, pero no podía tratar a Rukia como una muñeca, ella tenía responsabilidades de Karakura, e Ichigo estaba para ayudarla a cumplirlas.

Byakuya desenvaino su zanpakuto; sino no lo detenía con palabras, lo detendría con la fuerza. No dejaría que Ichigo pasase por encima de sus órdenes. El shinigami sustituto lo imitó. Las espadas estaban en posición de ataque, cuando dos energías los distrajeron. Renji corría a toda velocidad con su pequeña amiga en la espada.

Rukia se había percatado del choque de reiatsus y había intentado ir sola al lugar donde se enfrentaban, sin embargo su amigo había preferido acompañarla por si alguno de los atacantes se hacía presente nuevamente.

-Ichigo…- expresó ella titubeando.

Bajó de la espalda de su camarada y por un instante, que sintió que fue una eternidad, se quedó perdida en la mirada de sorpresa de Ichigo. El joven que había llegado para llevarla con él suspiro aliviado, su molesta amiga estaba bien, ya podía ponerse de pie y las heridas parecían haber cerrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¿Cómo que hago aquí?- Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par- Vine a buscarte para que regreses a Karakura y podamos acabar con los que te dejaron así.

Byakuya cerró sus puños con fuerza, pero no dejo que su rostro mostrara el enojo que sentía por dentro. Ese mocoso se había atrevido a pasar por encima a sus ordenes, y no iba a quedar así. Sin embargo algo que nadie esperaba sucedió. Rukia arrastro sus pies en dirección a Ichigo y levantó su cara con brusquedad mirando al joven shinigami con ojos llenos de enojo, que intentaban disimular la impotencia de la pequeña mujer.

-¡¿Podamos acabar?! Regresa a tu casa, este problema solo le concierne a la familia Kuchiki. No te metas- apretó sus dientes y miró la expresión de asombro del pelinaranja.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Rukia? Tenemos que regresar, tienes responsabilidades en Karakura y juntos podemos encargarnos de los tipos esos.

-¡¿Es que acaso eres sordo?! –gritó mientras se ponía de espaldas a él- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, ahora!

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hermano, quien se dio vuelta también para emprender camino hacía su casa. Sus ojo se humedecieron, por lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Debía alejarlo de sus problemas, no era justo para él siempre estar en el medio de todos esos conflictos, protegiéndola constantemente.

Renji negó con su cabeza al ver a su amigo mover sus pies con intención de alcanzar a Rukia. Ichigo estaba perplejo, confundido, molesto. Sabía exactamente que pasaba, nuevamente intentaba protegerlo ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que ella entendiera que él debía protegerla y no al revez? Con brusquedad le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y esto fue todo por hoy amigas ^^**

**Esta vez prometo no tardar tanto con el tercer capitulo! **

**Besos**

**Rukia ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disculpen la demora.**

**Recuerden: Los personajes de Bleach no me perteneces, son del grandioso Kubo Tite 3**

**Los nuevos villanos son míos ;D**

* * *

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo tres: 

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y junto a luna no dejaban que la noche fuese totalmente oscura. Rukia estaba sentada en el pasillo frente a la entrada de su cuarto, mirando su hermoso patio calmo. Su rostro era melancólico, triste, no se podía sacar de su mente la expresión de su amigo cuando le había gritado que se vaya y que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Intentaba convencerse que esa actitud había sido la mejor, pero algo muy profundo, muy oculto en su interior, la ponía a prueba y le decía que no sería capaz de estar mucho tiempo lejos del pelinaranja. Debía ponerse firme ante los caprichos ocultos, y hasta que el problema terminase no acercarse a él, no quería que nada mala le sucediera, no quería perderlo.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, la limpió con la punta de sus dedos y quedo observando su mano un largo rato. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia del joven que se acercaba a paso sigiloso por detrás de ella. El chico se arrodillo ante su espalda, la rodeo con sus fuertes y grandes brazos y un cálido sentimiento invadió ambos cuerpos. Sin necesidad de escuchar su voz, a penas percibiendo su respiración agitada en su oreja supo quien era.

-Ru...kia- susurró el muchacho.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Qué pretendía abrazándola de esa manera? Pero esa sensación cálida no la dejaba reaccionar, la tenía como pasmada.

-Ichigo...- dijo pronunciando el nombre del joven con la voz muy suave.

Varias gotas de sudor resbalaron por la cara del recién llegado, su respiración se estremecía cada vez más. Rukia comenzaba a sentir su espalda como húmeda, mojada. Dio vuelta su cara con lentitud para mirar a Ichigo.

-Te dije que siempre te protegería...-

Se desvaneció, cayó a un costado, quedó en el suelo inconsciente con todo su pecho cubierto de sangre. Los ojos de Rukia se perturbaron, toda su expresión estaba cubierta de terror al verlo en ese estado. Una espantosa visión de segundos, de su vida sin él la atemorizo aún más.

-¡Ichigo!-

Su gritó era desgarrador, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, él no podía morir, no podía irse de esa forma, no podía abandonarla. Lo zarandeo, intentando que así se reanimara, pero no obtenía respuesta. Ichigo no reaccionaba. Chilló por ayuda, vocifero el nombre de su hermano, el de Renji, el de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, pero nadie se hacía presente.

La joven comenzó a escuchar una risa enfermiza que venía de adentro de su cuarto. Vio unos pies acercarse al cuerpo del pelinaranja y a ella. Elevó su vista, contempló una Zanpakuto llena de sangre, sabía de quien era, sabía a quien le pertenecía esa sustancia vital, acompañada de la sonrisa maquiavélica de su portador. Ese hombre de cabellos rojos que había insultado a su hermano mayor, unos días antes.

Despertó sobresaltada, llena de transpiración en su cara y partes de su cuerpo. No recordaba haber respirado tan agitadamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, nunca. Se puso una mano en el pecho y miro para todos lados, su cuarto estaba tranquilo. No había ninguna persona ahí, Ichigo no estaba muerto delante de ella ni ese hombre pelirrojo estaba frente a su cuerpo con una Zanpakuto cubierta con la sangre de su amigo.

Rukia se desmoronó sobre la cama, pero no podía volver a dormir. Esas imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido la atormentaban a pesar de no tener los ojos cerrados, hasta que se pudo convencer de que solo había sido un mal sueño y que nada de eso pasaría.

La mañana en Karakura era muy movida, grupos de chicos vestidos con diferentes uniformes caminando hacía sus respectivas escuelas, hombres y mujeres llegando a sus trabajos, mamás acompañando a sus pequeños hijos al jardín. Todo muy normal. Muy normal, excepto el chico de cabellos violáceos, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro lleno de cadenas, que estaba siendo observado por todo el mundo. Los ancianos le dedicaban miradas de desapruebo, los niños lo contemplaban con miedo, algunos jóvenes con envidia, otro con ganas de golpearlo y las jovencitas con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Un fuerte explosión sintieron todos los presentes, pero solo el chico con cadenas sabía que la había generado. El joven dejo de lado su camino inicial para ir directo a embestir a la criatura demoníaca. Se separó de su gigai, dejándolo tirado a un lado, posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto para desenvainarla y atacar directo a su enemigo, sin embargo algo lo dejo perplejo. Había un cuerpo delante de él y justo debajo del espíritu maligno.

Corrió para poder tomar el organismo, pero se dio cuenta que era un gigai. Un gigai con la figura de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón ¿Qué hacía ella en la tierra? El hollow dirigió un manotazo a donde se encontraba Hisagi y el cuerpo de la chica de trenzas. Ágilmente con un shunpo se alejó del ataque de su enemigo y acomodo con cuidado el gigai de la joven, junto al suyo.

Nuevamente se preparó para atacar al ser, pero no sirvió de nada, Nemu lo había derrotado de un solo corte con su espada y caminaba a donde se encontraba con lentitud y gracia. Nunca se había detenido a observarla con claridad, era una mujer muy hermosa y exquisita a la que solo le faltaba sonreír.

La muchacha lo miro de arriba abajo con una mueca de timidez. Hisagi no supo que decir, así que finalmente la imitó. Ambos ocuparon sus cuerpos falsos. El shinigami sintió algo extraño bajo su mano y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba debajo era la mano de su compañera, la liberó rápidamente y observo con cuidado como el rostro de la chica se tornaba rojizo mientras contemplaba sus dedos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Teniente Kurotsuchi?- preguntó Hisagi con mucha curiosidad.

-No puedo informarle, Teniente Shuuhei-contestó secamente mientras sacudía su pollera celeste.

-Entonces será mejor que cada uno siga su camino- dictaminó tajantemente el hombre.

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la del joven. Muchos en Karakura los vieron despedirse, los ancianos con desapruebo, como una chica como ella iba a estar con ese impresentable, los niños seguían asustándose de Hisagi, los muchachos lo miraban con envidia y bronca, al igual que las chicas miraban a Nemu. Nadie sabía que había pasado, por eso permitían a su imaginación crear situaciones donde esas dos extrañas personas eran sus protagonistas.

Luego de esa espantosa pesadilla le había costado trabajo volver a dormirse, su cabeza se la pasaba paseando por ideas espantosas acerca del futuro de sus amigos, por verse involucrados nuevamente en algo que la concernía. Se levantó de la cama para salir al parque de su casa, para que el aire libre la ayudase a tranquilizarse, sin embargo cuando se acerco a la salida escucho a unos hombres hablar justo del otro lado.

-Descansen un rato, yo los cubro- informó un muchacho de cabellera celeste a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban parados frente a la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña Kuchiki con sus zanpakutos en mano.

-Pero Kuchiki-Taicho dejo bien en claro que no quería menos de dos shinigamis cuidando de su hermana...-recordó al recién llegado uno de los jóvenes guardianes.

-Taro, es tonto lo que dices. Por más que Kuchiki-Taicho no este aquí es imposible que esos seres pasen nuestras defensas. Casi todo el sexto escuadrón cuida el perímetro de la mansión.

El otro guardián se acerco a los hombres que hablaban mientras envainaba su espada.

-De hecho yo escuche que aparecieron reiteradas veces en el mundo de los vivos. Los que viven allí deberían cuidarse las espaldas- apoyo su mano sobre el hombre de su compañero- Vamos, Taro.

Nuevamente lo primero que le apareció en su cabeza fue la imagen de Ichigo ensangrentado, sin vida frente a ella. Tenía que regresar a Karakura para proteger a sus amigos, no podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que les pasase algo malo por ella, no se lo podría perdonar. Avanzó con rapidez directo a un pequeño armario, sacó de dentro del segundo cajón su hakama negra y la vistió con agilidad dejando sobre el piso de madera su anterior ropaje blanco. Calzó su Zanpakuto y se preparó para salir. Los reiatsus de los dos hombres que habían estado anteriormente casi ni se sentían, solo quedaba uno. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y miro desafiante al joven de cabellos celestes.

-_Bakudoh 61: Rikujokoro_- exclamó la morocha dejando instantáneamente atrapado en una prisión de seis barras de luz, a su guardián.

El pobre hombre hacía fuerza, pero no lograba liberarse del conjuro. Los compañeros a quienes había reemplazado escucharon sus gritos y volvieron corriendo por el pasillo directo a su habitación asignada. Rukia los esperaba con sus manos en posición mientras, preparada para en cualquier momento lanzar su siguiente ataque.

-_Hado 31: Shakahou_- vociferó mientras una esfera de kidoh color carmesí era expulsada de sus manos en dirección a sus oponentes.

Emprendió su escape directo a uno de los grandes paredones que impedían su paso hacía el exterior. Una excesiva cantidad de guardias salieron de lugares imprevistos, todos le gritaban que se detenga y que iban a utilizar la fuerza si era necesario para mantenerla controlada, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, podía aún no tener su bankai al igual que todos los que tenían orden de cuidarla pero sin lugar a dudas toda la lucha con Aizen, todos esos enfrentamientos habían dejado sus frutos, se había vuelto más fuerte con sus kidohs y aún más poderosa con su shikai, por eso no lo usaba para defenderse, no quería lastimar a nadie, solo sacarlos de su camino.

Algo la hizo detenerse. Por un instante sintió una corriente fría recorrerle toda la espalda, desvió su mirada a un costado y pudo ver como la Zanpakuto de su amigo de la infancia regresaba a su lugar de origen. Giro con cuidado su cuerpo y se encontró con los ojos molestos de Renji. El pelirrojo no había fallado en su ataque, de eso estaba completamente segura, el también había crecido como guerrero gracias a los sucesos del pasado. Buscaba asustarla, buscaba detenerla y lo había logrado, no tenía posibilidad frente a él.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces, Rukia?- preguntó algo confundido el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Tengo que regresar a Karakura, están en peligro por mi culpa...Ichigo y los otros- le respondió angustiada.

Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, al ver como se ponía Rukia con solo pronunciar el nombre de ese shinigami sustituto, ya estaba resignado al cariño de la pequeña Kuchiki, eran amigos y por siempre lo serían, pero no podía evitar sentir esa molestia proveniente de sus celos.

-¡¿Qué?! Rukia eres tu la que esta en peligro, no ellos- explicó con un dejo de paciencia el chico de la coleta.

-¡No entiendes! No me perdonaría que los lastimasen por mi culpa, Renji por favor. Tengo que regresar- rogó mientras su amigo apretaba sus dientes lleno de impotencia ya que no soportaba verla así.

El pelirrojo observó a todos sus subordinados crear un semicírculo alrededor de ellos dos y suspiro fastidiado, sabía lo que debía hacer y no era técnicamente lo correcto, pero tenía que guiarse por su instinto, debía ayudar a Rukia, debía mostrarle que confiaba en ella. Empuñó su zanpakuto amenazando a sus soldados, dirigió una mínima mirada de reojo a la morocha y gritó.

-Vete...¡Ahora!-

La shinigami asintió, con agilidad saltó sobre el gran muro y desapareció de la vista de todos corriendo a toda prisa en dirección a los cuarteles del treceavo escuadrón, su escuadrón.

Los shinigamis miraban a Renji expectantes, apretaban la empuñadura de sus espadas pero no se atrevían a atacar porque sabían que no tenían posibilidad de vencerlo.

-"Dios, Rukia mira en el lío que me metiste"- pensaba al ver a todos sus camaradas decidirse atacarlo o no. Pero instantáneamente se le ocurrió algo, él también debía ir a Karakura, los chicos de la tierra también eran sus amigos, y de esa forma podía proteger al misma tiempo a Rukia. Velozmente dio vuelta su cara marcando con sus ojos el camino que había tomado la guerrera de estatura pequeña y vocifero: - ¡Espera, Rukia! Voy contigo-

Los presentes se quedaron helados, su teniente había desobedecido las ordenes de su capitán, y en cuanto ese hombre al que le tenían tanto respeto se enterase que su hermana había escapado todos iban a estar en grandes problemas.

La luz del sol no llegaba dentro de esa cueva, a pesar de ser la mañana no había manera de percatarse de eso, y en esa habitación particularmente lo único que alumbraba era la débil luz de una vela sobre una mesilla al lado de donde estaba sentado el joven de cabellera azul viendo dormir a su lastimada compañera.

Los ojos de la muchacha durmiente se abrieron de a poco buscando claridad, buscando escaparse de ese mundo de tinieblas en el que estaba hundida. El chico que la cuidaba se percato de inmediato, apoyó su mano en la empuñadura de la espada que tenía en su cintura y susurró: _Ilumina Ten no Hoshi._ Un pequeño haz de luz recorrió todo el lugar con mucha velocidad y encendió todas las velas que estaban repartidas por el cuarto. Ayaka se incorporó con lentitud y con algo de dificultad. Observó con recelo su cuerpo lastimado, mientras instantáneamente las escenas de su última pelea le llegaban a la cabeza. Todo había comenzado tan bien, pero algo, alguien mejor dicho no la había dejado continuar con lo que le habían ordenado hacer y tenía la débil sospecha acerca del responsable de ese acto.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó a su acompañante sin mirarlo- ¿Quién me dejo así?

-Kuchiki-taicho-respondió el joven con tranquilidad, verdaderamente aliviado al ver relativamente bien a su compañera.

-Maldito...-dijo apretando sus dientes- Me las va a pagar.

Serenamente Kurama se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir le dedicó una última mirada, una mirada calmada.

-Tú solo encárgate de descansar, de Kuchiki-Taicho me hago cargo yo- sentenció.

Hizo un leve golpecito con ambas manos, las luces se apagaron nuevamente y cerró la puerta con delicadeza tras su paso, dejando sola a la mujer recién despierta. La guerrera se dejó caer con violencia sobre la cama que ocupaba y se largo a llorar por la impotencia que le carcomía la conciencia.

Inoue regresaba de la escuela, caminaba sola con una mirada melancólica, en dirección a su hogar. Sabía que lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar era hablar con el recuerdo de su hermano y contarle las cosas que la atormentaban, él era al único que podía transmitirle esos pensamientos que la afligían.

No podía alejar de su mente el rostro de Ichigo cuando ingresó en el curso, estaba dolido, estaba fastidiado e intentaba ocultarlo tras esa espantosa sonrisa llena de falsedad. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle por Rukia, todos sabían la respuesta con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero a ella le dolía, le dolía verlo tan triste y más le dolía sentir tantos celos de ella, aun que le pesase, odiaba saber que él nunca se iba a poner de esa manera por algo que le ocurriese. Tenía que resignarse, debía haberlo hecho hacía tiempo atrás, pero no podía, lo quería demasiado.

Se detuvo al sentir unos extraños reiatsus mezclados con unas pequeñas risas de burla. Se dio vuelta con sigilo y se vio rodeada por cuatro personas que la miraban desafiantes, vestidos con extrañas hakamas, pero del estilo de las usaban los shinigamis. La jovencita se movió unos pasos para atrás.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Ran se adelanto a sus compañeros mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Algo le decía a Orihime que esas personas no estaban ahí buscando amistad ni nada por el estilo. Tenía que escaparse cuanto antes, tenía que salir del alcance de esos tipos, que eran sin duda los que habían atacado de esa manera despiadada a su amiga, lo sentía, lo sabía.

-Creo que será suficiente conmigo...- se burló la mujer de cabellos naranjas dedicándole una mirada confiada a sus compañeros.

-Como prefieras, Ran.- le contestó Mizuki sujetando la mano de su novio.

-_Florece, Ichirin no hana._- La espada que tenía en su mano se transformó un arco de metal, que se cubrió con una llamativa enredadera de espinas filosas, con una flor única en el centro –Prepárate a sufrir, preciosa.

Inoue la observó espantada ir contra ella e instintivamente gritó - Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon. Soten Kisshun ¡Yo rechazo!- Tres de sus seis criaturas salieron de sus hebillas y crearon un escudo en forma triangular delante de ella, protegiéndola del ataque de la shinigami.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?- preguntó atemorizada Mizuki-Jamás había visto algo igual...

-Tranquila. Ran tiene dominada la situación- la tranquilizó Akari, la otro integrante del grupo.

Era cierto, si bien el poder de Orihime era terriblemente fuerte, sus nervios y miedos no dejaban concentrar bien su poderío en su defensa y el escudo se iba debilitando de a poco, y así como estaba su atacante tenía todas las de ganar.

Ran la golpeaba una y otra vez con su extraña arma, hasta que se cansó de que ese ataque no funcionase y decidió usar otro. Se alejó un poco de su enemiga, colocó de costado su zanpakuto y apunto directo al escudo de Orihime. Diminutas partículas de colores se reunían en el centro de la flor, como si estuviese cargando energía de la naturaleza. Rió con locura.

Los pies de un nuevo shinigami se detuvieron delante de todos y un extraño circulo de hielo se formo debajo de la guerrera.

Una extraña rama proveniente de la zanpakuto del joven presente, sujeto del brazo a Ran y la jaló cerca de sus camaradas.

Rukia corrió a donde se encontraba su amiga y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien, Inoue?- preguntó sonriendo.

La chica asintió. Ahora eran ellas dos contra los cuatro guerreros que sonreían victoriosos. Habían logrado su cometido, habían hecho aparecer a Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**Les traje un nuevo capitulo. Perdón por la demora, es que estoy preparando muestras para fin de año en mi escuela de arte, más muestra de canto, más escribir otras cosas. Pero sepan que disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic, hacía tiempo quería escribir una historia de Bleach que no sea One-shot, y estoy contenta de que les guste ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Dejen reviews, porfis! Son los que me motivan a seguir adelante ;D **

**Besos =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente a todos.**

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero no me maten por la tardanza, el proximo como muy tarde estara a mitad de febrero (?)

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de Tite Kubo, salvo los shinigamis que yo cree :P

Disfruten ^^

* * *

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo Cuatro:

Renji atravesó la puerta de entrada de la casa de Orihime con intención de salir al exterior. Había ido a buscar ahí a Rukia inicialmente porque había sentido los extraños poderes espirituales de los atacantes de su amiga dentro de esa casa, pero mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo en esa morada revuelta, se había percatado de la explosión de poder provocada por Sode no Shirayuki, la zanpakuto de la morocha, e iba a ir directo allí.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres, maldito?!- vociferó una joven de cabellos cortos frente al cuerpo del shinigami.

Podía verlo, esa humana podía ver a Renji.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿Quién eres?- repitió con fiereza la joven que enfrentaba al shinigami.

Luego de un momento de duda e indecisión Renji prefirió seguir camino, porque ayudar a la hermana de su capitán era algo que debía hacer de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar irse con la mirada de la joven incrustada en el centro de su mente.

Y aun que ella quiso seguirlo, aun que ella era veloz, no pudo con el shunpo del shinigami y retomó el camino a la casa de su amiga, con la mirada de estupefacción del hombre clavada en el centro de su corazón.

Orihime esta vez no había sido tan veloz en usar su poder de protección y las ramas del shinigami que se había presentado con sus compañeras a atacarla, la tenían apresada; la estrujaban con mucha ferocidad. Gritaba con desesperación y su atacante solo la observaba con una sonrisa cínica.

Reiteradas veces Ran había lanzado su ataque contra Rukia, y de esa forma la había dejado con una gran cantidad de heridas, tendida en el suelo casi sin poder moverse.

-Contrólate Ran, Taiyo-sama no la quiere muerta- le recordó Akari al verla tan desquiciada por destruir a su oponente.

-¡Lo sé!- contestó la perturbadora mujer nuevamente pidiendo energía a la naturaleza para cargar un nuevo ataque contra la shinigami de cabellos oscuros- Solo voy a dormirla un rato...

Una flecha azul golpeo las ramas que tenían a Orihime atrapada, liberándola de inmediato. Con rapidez el joven que implementó dicho ataque corrió para aferrarla con sus brazos impidiendo, la dolorosa caída que podría haberle ocurrido.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue-san?- preguntó con un deje de sonrojo el quincy.

-Si, Ishida-kun. Muchas gracias- se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de su compañero y se puso de pie en el suelo.

Kotaro observó con odio al recién llegado, al que había arruinado su ataque y levantó su zanpakuto esta vez apuntándola al muchacho de traje blanco.

El cañón de la zanpakuto de Ran estaba listo para lanzar lo que parecía ser el ataque definitivo para adormecer a la pequeña Kuchiki.

Los ojos de Rukia se entreabrieron, pero volvieron a caer en la oscuridad, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, había escuchado la llegada del quincy, situación que la había tranquilizado un poco, así que estaba se pondría decir rendida al próximo ataque de su loca atacante.

Y lo disparó; Ran lanzó su poder sobre la morocha sin temblar, sin vacilación alguna. Un potente rayo conformado por todas las energías de la naturaleza.

-¡_Getsuga Tensho_!-

El gritó del shinigami ensordeció y al instante su ataque golpeo con mucha ferocidad el rayo enviado por la mujer de cabellos naranjas, provocando una gran explosión que la alejó del cuerpo de Rukia, haciendo que se aporree duramente con el suelo.

Había sentido diferentes tipos de poderes juntos, pero sin lugar a dudas el que le hizo apurar su paso, fue el increíble estallido ocasionado por Zangetsu. Era un poder excepcional, no podía ser de otro, Kurosaki Ichigo, estaba peleando y los más probable era que sea contra las extrañas fuerzas que el capitán del primer escuadrón lo había mandado a investigar.

Hisagi se detuvo en seco. La curvada figura de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón había pasado por delante de él con una velocidad admirable, esparciendo gracia a ese sitio carente de ella. Balbuceo algo, intento detenerla pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, estaba embobado. Sin embargo, no fue necesaria ninguna llamada de atención, Nemu interrumpió su paso por propia decisión.

Sus ojos no se cruzaron, los de Nemu amenazaron con encontrarse con los del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero algo en su mirada la intimidaba, la ponía nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con respecto a nadie, no tenía conocimiento, no sabía como podía llegar a hacerla sentir desnuda con tal solo observarla.

-Teniente Kurotsuchi...- a penas pudo articular Hisagi dando un paso en dirección a la mujer.

-Debemos continuar nuestros labores- Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo hasta que por fin pudo darle la espalda al teniente del noveno escuadrón.

Ambos corrieron en la misma dirección. Hisagi lo hacía algo alejado de la joven de cabellos trenzados, ya que no quería hacerle saber, no quería que se enterase que su sola presencia frente a él lo ponía nervioso, y no quería que sepa que no tenía idea de porque le ocurría algo así.

Ichigo corrió con rapidez a donde se encontraba su compañera de batallas, se inclinó y la incorporó con delicadeza. Acarició con lentitud una de las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que las propias se tiñan de un color más rozado que el habitual. Desde su pelea el día anterior, a pesar de estar enojado con ella por no dejar que la proteja, tenía un extraño deseo de hacer eso. Todavía no comprendía que era lo que verdaderamente le pasaba con la pequeña shinigami, pero sabía con certeza que el estar cerca de ella lo transformaba en el ser más poderoso y feliz del universo.

La diminuta mano de Rukia sostuvo la suya. Abrió sus ojos despacio y le sonrío. Ichigo le devolvió el alegre gesto de igual forma. Su corazón suspiro aliviado, estaba bien. Ese maldito sueño, no era más que eso, una horrible pesadilla que no permitiría que se haga realidad. Ichigo estaba a su lado, la había rescatado como lo había hecho muchas veces, y lo que era más importante no tenía rasguño alguno.

Ishida colocó su mano delante de Orihime impidiendo que se metiera en la pelea que comenzaba a librar con Kotaro, pero ella ya no prestaba atención a la batalla, tenía puesta toda su atención en la conectada mirada de su amiga y su salvador. Nuevamente se moría de envidia, no la había salvado a ella, había ido directo a proteger a la shinigami y no era que despreciaba la ayuda de Uryuu, era más bien, que por una vez quería ser primera en la vida del pelinaranja. Sonrío con desanimo, tenía que entender que nunca podría robar el corazón de Kurosaki, porque ese corazón ya tenía dueña desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Se puso de pie enfurecida. Ran tanteó en el suelo su arma, y la sostuvo con sus dos manos. Se puso de pie y lanzó una mirada furiosa al guerrero recién llegado. Ichigo ayudo a Rukia a sentarse contra la pared contigua a ella y se colocó delante, con una intención protectora. Apuntó su zanpakuto en dirección a la mujer de trenza. Pero Kotaro y Ran se miraron con complicidad, también levantaron sus espadas pero esta vez las inclinaron un poco. Ishida e Ichigo se juntaron con sus armas en alto, simplificando así las estrategia de ataque de sus enemigos.

-Mizuki, Akari apártense- ordenó el hombre del grupo.

Las dos retrocedieron con desconfianza. El cañón de Ran volvía a tomar energía de la naturaleza pero esta vez se cargaba con una velocidad sorprendente acompañada por la risa diabólica de la mujer que nuevamente hacía aparición. Las ramas que salían de la zanpakuto de Kotaro danzaban alrededor del arma de su compañera, estaban como haciendo un ritual para el próximo ataque.

-¡Mueran!- vocifero la shinigami, lanzando su poderoso misil de energía natural ahora envuelto con las ramas de su camarada contra sus dos enemigos.

Una poderosa barrera de cerezos, que se poso ante el quincy y el shinigami sustituto, detuvo el sorprendente ataque. Luego se dirigió directo a los dos guerreros responsables de la agresión, derribándolos de inmediato y causando heridas bastante graves en los dos.

-¡Kotaro! ¡Ran!- gritó Akari mientras que Mizuki corría a ayudar a su novio.

Los pies de Byakuya se detuvieron frente a Ichigo e Ishida. Los miraba con su característica frialdad, que si se observaba con detenimiento estaba invadida por preocupación y enojo, debido a la fuga de su pequeña hermana.

Rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que su hermano la salvara nuevamente. De hecho no esperaba que nadie la tuviera que salvar, ella había vuelto para defender a sus amigos y no lo había hecho para nada bien, odiaba entender, darse cuenta de lo débil que era.

Una rara apertura en el cielo apareció de repente, Mizuki dejó que Kotaro se apoyara sobre ella, Akari levantó con dificultad a Ran y desaparecieron por el hueco. Byakuya podría haberlos detenido y derrotado, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba, tenía que llevarse a Rukia antes de que intentaran otro ataque contra ella.

Renji apareció y se quedó inmóvil como lo estaban, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime e Ishida, al ver la dura presencia de su capitán. Iba a estar en graves problemas en cuanto regresen al sereitei, a los que se iba a enfrentar sin chistar porque ayudar a su amiga había sido su decisión.

-Nii-sama...-exclamó Rukia desde donde estaba, intentando levantarse vanamente.

-Creí haberte ordenado no salir de la casa- respondió secamente. No era de expresar lo que sentía, pero estaba furioso, ella era su pequeño orgullo, su hermana menor, la que había prometido proteger y Rukia no entendía que lo que hacía lo hacía por su bien.

-Lo sient..- intentó decir la shinigami.

-Te lo dije Byakuya, ella regresaría porque Karakura es el lugar a donde pertenece- Ichigo estaba enojado, él nuevamente la sacaría de su lado, estaba seguro y no podía permitirlo, no aceptaba la forma de protegerla que le imponía el capitán Kuchiki.

-¡Ichigo!-le llamo la atención Rukia. Lo que menos quería era que ellos dos, las personas más importantes en su vida se pusieran a pelear delante sus narices.

Un extraño poder los desconcentro a todos, un agujero similar por el que habían escapado los shinigamis anteriores se abrió, pero detrás de Rukia, en la pared. Dos grandes manos cubrieron su boca, dejando que solo llegue a pronunciar de manera incompleta el nombre de su compañero de batallas, de ese chico que siempre estaba para ella. Byakuya y todos miraron estupefactos como la morocha caía en el hoyo, sujeta por las dos manos mientras una risa de satisfacción apestaba todo el ambiente.

-Comienza nuestra venganza, Kuchiki-Taicho. Ahora puede culparnos de algo de lo que somos responsables realmente, no como la muerte de la señorita Hisana- la voz, esa voz llena de odio y sed de revancha se desvaneció en un instante.

Ichigo dio un paso torpe en dirección a la pared aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder. Se acercó a la muralla y buscó algún dispositivo como para abrir el agujero que se había tragado a Rukia, pero no había nada y rápidamente se desesperó golpeando fieramente el muro con sus dos puños.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!- gritaba.

Orihime se quebró, no pudo soportar verlo en ese estado. Habían secuestrado a su amiga y habían devastado a la persona que más amaba. Se tapó la boca con las manos y esta vez no se alejo de Ishida, en cuanto él en un arrebato de valentía la llevo contra su cuerpo con intención de tranquilizarla.

Byakuya cerró los puños con fuerza, Renji se percató de tal acción y cayó en la cuenta de que él era uno de los responsables de que su amiga fuese raptada. La había dejado ir, y no había ido con ella, la podría haber protegido, pero había sido muy lento y ya nada tenía vuelta atrás.

Dos fuertes brazos separaron a Ichigo de la pared. Era Chad, el mejor amigo del shinigami había llegado al fin, para por lo menos aliviar la ira que sentía el joven en ese momento.

Nemu y Hisagi arribaron. Los dos, él mas que ella, miraron sorprendidos al capitán Kuchiki, que se encontraba allí con una expresión poco común en su rostro, una expresión teñida con un tinte de ira.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Kuchiki-Taicho?- preguntó con lentitud intentando ser lo menos irrespetuoso que la era posible, por el estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Byakuya ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- respondió con otra pregunta Renji dando pasos en dirección a los recién llegados.

-Fuimos enviados a investigar los reiatsus extraños que se estuvieron presentando estos últimos días...- explicó Hisagi. En verdad no tenía idea que era bien lo que Nemu estaba haciendo allí específicamente, pero era imaginable, de seguro su capitán también le había ordenado investigar lo mismo que lo habían mandado a buscar a él, así que prefirió unirla a su grupo de búsqueda con esa frase. –Y...Abarai ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- El panorama con el que se había encontrado al llegar no era feliz. La chica de cabellos naranjas llorando, el joven de anteojos con su mirada cabizbaja intentando animarla. Renji como absorbido por sus pensamientos con su vista puesta en la pared, muro donde estaba Ichigo siendo sostenido por los hombros por un joven grandote de piel morena y el capitán Kuchiki con su ira a flor de piel, raro en él era mostrar lo que sentía.

Ninguno le contestó y observando bien el lugar y a los presentes se percató de que alguien faltaba. Rukia, la hermana del capitán del sexto escuadrón, la joven shinigami a quien Aizen, Ichimaru y su ex-capitán habían mandado a ejecutar por sus propios beneficios no estaba, y ahí entendió, en especial el dolor y la impotencia que ocupaban el rostro de Ichigo.

-Esos tipos...se la...llevaron- balbuceó Ichigo con la mirada clavada en el piso. Pronunciar esas palabras le hacían doler el fondo de su alma- Los shinigamis... a los que vinieron a investigar- De a poco se iba soltando del agarre de su amigo, sin despegar la vista de donde estaba.

Byakuya lo observaba de reojo, sin poder esconder la bronca ni el desprecio que sentía en esos momentos con respecto al shinigami sustituto. Esas emociones enviadas por el capitán del sexto escuadrón atravesaban el cuerpo del pelinaranja como si le hubiesen acertado una zanpakuto en su pecho.

-Vamos Renji- ordenó moverse a su teniente sin vacilar.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, se limitaron a observar como Byakuya, al igual que Renji se ponían en marcha para dejar el lugar. Ichigo en un arrebato de poca comprensión sobre las intenciones del poderoso shinigami, se soltó definitivamente de los brazos de Chad y llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces, Byakuya?- No entendía que pretendía hacer yéndose de ahí. ¿Iría a buscar solo a Rukia? ¿Iría a buscarla? No podía no importarle, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo según lo poco que entendía era su responsabilidad, habían secuestrado a Rukia para vengarse de él.

-No necesitas saberlo.-

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?- Toda la bronca contenida de Ichigo, toda la impotencia que rápidamente había ocupado su corazón al no poder evitar que se llevasen a Rukia salió disparada al escuchar la respuesta de Byakuya, una respuesta que lo sobreestimaba- Claro que necesito saberlo, necesito saber que demonios esta pasando...¿ Por qué quieren vengarse de ti? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Rukia?- Preguntaba insistentemente mientras se acercaba con velocidad al hombre de larga cabellera-Es todo tú culpa...¡Quiero saber en donde esta Rukia!

Si, era culpa de él por no prevenirlos, por no informarlos, porque sabía que Byakuya conocía a las personas que los habían atacado, pero como siempre pretendía encargarse de todo él solo, porque creía a los demás, personas incompetentes.

-Mayuri-sama puede ayudarlos con eso...- dijo tímidamente Nemu rompiendo el tenso momento de miradas desencontradas.

Ishida se alejó con cuidado de Orihime y miró con esperanza a la joven de trenzas. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa al ver la forma en la que la observaba.

-Pero Nemu-san ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos ese hombre?- quiso saber Uryuu algo desconfiado, no se fiaba de la ayuda que podría llegar a darle ese hombre de ninguna manera.

-Posee tecnología muy sofisticada en sus laboratorios.- contestó sin dejar de mirar al Quincy a los ojos.

Hisagi los observaba mirarse, pensaba en la tímida sonrisa que ella le había dedicado y su sangre hervía, sin sentido alguno para su mente. Buscaba explicar su mal estar, su reciente odio hacia el joven de anteojos, pero no lo entendía, solo sabía que estaba.

-No hay tiempo que perder entonces, vamos- Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban con un deje de esperanza. Estaba impaciente, quería ir a buscar a Rukia cuanto antes, no quería soportar nuevamente el dolor de una perdida, nunca más.

Byakuya dejó al grupo atrás utilizando un shunpo. Renji se quedó con los otros, sabía que debía dejarlo solo, sino sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo echase de su lado y desapareciera. Porque se sabía, nadie podía dudarlo. El capitán Kuchiki buscaría a Rukia aun que eso sea lo último que haga en el mundo, pero lo haría solo, no aceptaría ninguna clase de ayuda y menos si esa ayuda provenía de Ichigo.

El cielo que se había teñido de gris en cuanto la batalla de todos los shinigamis había comenzado, de a poco comenzaba a despejarse y mostrarse celeste nuevamente, quizás dando así una señal de esperanza a los tres jóvenes que se quedaban en su mundo esperando nuevas instrucciones para el rescate de su amiga y a los cuatro que se encaminaban al escuadrón número doce para pedir ayuda a su cabecilla, único plan que tenían para hallarla.

* * *

**¿Que pasara con Rukia? ¿Llegaran a rescatarla? ¿Mayuri los ayudara?**

Esas y muchas preguntas mas se responderan en el proximo capitulo.

Ahora quiero hacer unas menciones especiales, quiero agradecerles a: Anita 509, Trish Black, Mei Fanel, Uchiha Katze, Rukia-san, Makiko-Maki Maki, Rukia-chan 93, xoxo, metitus, winrychit, chispeg, Goranus, Laura V, Kia, Ghost IV, max, aLeKuchiki-zr, x, L y a rukiaa por dejarme reviews y apoyarme para que lo continue con mas ganas ^^

Tambien agradesco a mi mejor amigo, Xelloss, que no lo va a leer xD por ayudarme siempre que lo necesito a ir siguiendo la trama ^^

Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^

Beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo de esta historia, que sinceramente disfruto mucho escribiendo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero sepan que doy todo de mi para que sean capítulos que les agraden. Ya estoy pensando en hacer una continuación cuando lo termine, una historia que ocurra muchos años después que esta, pero bueno. Primero a terminar la que leen ahora ¿Verdad? **

**De todos modos faltan un par de misterios por descubrir, faltan peleas, confesiones (?) **

**Gracias nuevamente a todos mis lectores ^^**

**Recuerden que Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite. **

**Hablando de Tite, ¡¿Vieron que le hizo a Hinamori?! T_T Espero que quede sanita, pobre Hitsugaya sino u.u **

**A leer se ha dicho ;D**

* * *

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo Cinco:

Rukia mordió la mano que tapaba su boca. El hombre dueño de esa extensión de cuerpo lanzo un poderoso alarido, seguido de un golpe a la pequeña shinigami, que la estampo contra una de las paredes de esa extraña cueva. Era un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. Todo estaba decorado como si fuese un living de una casa tradicional, pero estaba en una cueva, podía ver un lago a lo lejos y contra una de las paredes, dos grandes portones de madera tallados con tribales.

Taiyo comenzó a dar pasos cortos y tranquilos para acercarse a donde encontraba su prisionera, sin embargo ella ya había puesto su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y estaba decidida a defenderse a toda costa. Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía dejar que su hermano, ni que Ichigo, ni que nadie la quisiera salvar, esos hombres eran muy peligrosos y no quería que nadie se enfrentara a situaciones riesgosas por su culpa nuevamente.

Un hombre de cabellos largos apareció por detrás de ella con mucho sigilo, y la separó de la espada con agilidad. Lanzó el instrumento de guerrera lejos de su dueña, y sujeto del pelo a la joven prisionera, con su inmutable expresión de tranquilidad. Rukia apretó los dientes, intentando así aliviar el dolor que sentía. No quería gritar, no debía mostrar debilidad ante esos extraños guerreros.

-Llévala al cuarto del fondo, hazla sentir como en casa- Ordenó el hombre de cabellos rojizos mientras emitía una carcajada enfermiza.

-Si, señor- Oboro acató lo que su líder le había ordenado sin chistar y salió casi sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Kurama observaba a su jefe con extrañes ¿De que se jactaba? Para poder secuestrar a Rukia, a esa chiquilla tan preciada para aquel del que querían vengarse, habían sacrificado a tres de ellos. Ayaka de a poco mejoraba, pero Kotaro y Ran habían vuelto con bastante heridas, sin lugar a dudas Senbonzakura era una zanpakuto muy poderosa y debían, por lo menos, respetarla.

-Voy a ver si Akari y Mizuki necesitan ayuda...- Informó el gemelo del primer hombre en abandonar el lugar, antes de salir él también.

-¿¡Qué te hizo pensar que iba ayudarlos sin nada a cambio, Nemu?!- Gritó su capitán levantándose de su cómodo sillón por primera vez desde que había ingresado el grupo de shinigamis compuesto por Renji, Hisagi, Ichigo y la mismísima Nemu.

-Kurotsuchi-taicho es importante saber la ubicación de esos hombres. Secuestraron a la hermana de Kuchiki-taicho, el capitán Yamamoto me pidió que los investigue. Son guerreros peligrosos- explicó Hisagi dando un paso delante de Nemu, temiendo que el capitán del doceavo escuadrón reprimiera a su teniente delante de él.

Mayuri le dedicó una mirada despreocupada y regresó a su asiento. Esos problemas no le concernían, no tenía porque hacerse cargo de la pequeña hermana de Byakuya. Bajo su manejo estaba el escuadrón más atareado del Sereitei, no podía perder el tiempo en pequeñeces. Su interés por ese grupo de maniáticos había terminado cuando se había percatado de que eran simples shinigamis. Regresó su mirada a la pantalla de trabajo, suponiendo que al no prestarles atención se irían con rapidez.

Pero no. Ichigo no se iba a ir de ahí sin saber en donde estaba Rukia, y no cabía menor duda de que Kurotsuchi podía decírselo. Sin embargo antes que pudiera decirle algo ofensivo, Renji actuó.

-Capitán Mayuri- exclamó el joven pelirrojo clavando sus ojos en la espalda del científico- No creo que a Yamamoto-Taicho le agrade oír que osó enviar a Nemu-san a investigar a la tierra sin su permiso.

El hombre de la mascara se dio vuelta, indignado. Ese mocoso lo estaba desafiando, y lo peor ante esa situación es que él salía perdiendo, si su comandante se enteraba que había estado actuando a sus espaldas le daría una gran reprimenda.

-¿Si les digo donde están esos engendros me dejaran en paz?- Preguntó mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que esperaban una respuesta positiva ante la sutil amenaza de Renji.

-¡Déjate de palabrerías, y hazlo de una vez!- gritó Ichigo desesperado. No podían perder tiempo convenciendo a ese hombre egoísta. No tenía idea que le podían estar haciendo a Rukia, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a rescatarla. Intentó tomar por el cuello a Mayuri, sin embargo Renji lo detuvo justo a tiempo, ya que su superior había puesto sus manos nuevamente sobre el teclado y había comenzado a trabajar en lo que le pedían.

La expresión perturbada de Nemu, cambio drásticamente a una tranquila, con una media sonrisa, al ver trabajar a su capitán. Habían logrado obtener ayuda de su padre, podría ir a rescatar a Rukia, y así permanecer cerca del joven teniente que hacía que sienta ese extraño calor dentro de su pecho.

La casa Kurosaki estaba extrañamente tranquila. La falta de animo de los integrantes de la familia flotaba en el aire, era fuertemente perceptible. Ni la siempre activa cabeza de la familia podía sacarle una sonrisa a sus hijos. Sus vanos intentos de pelea con Ichigo fueron por primera vez rechazados por miradas dolorosas, cansadas, impotentes. Y todo desde que Rukia no había vuelto a la casa, no podía hacerse el tonto y decir que no sabía que su ausencia no traería problemas. La pequeña Kuchiki se había vuelto una más de su familia. Yuzu y Karin, en especial Yuzu se habían encariñado mucho con ella, él mismo lo había hecho e Ichigo. Se notaba en la mirada de su testarudo hijo cuanto la quería.

Los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, en silencio. Esperando la llegada del primogénito para poder cenar. Había cinco platos, Yuzu no perdía las esperanzas de que su hermano apareciera con Rukia.

Una corriente de aire fría seguida de un poderoso y secó portazo hizo que el rostro de los habitantes de la casa se desviara de sus platos y vaya directo a la entrada. Ichigo había regresado, solo, pero había vuelto. Los ojos de Yuzu entristecieron, se levantó sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido, sin decir nada, tomó el plato de Rukia y lo regresó a la cocina. Ichigo tampoco dijo nada, les dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas falsas que debían transmitir que todo iba bien con él, que nunca funcionaban con los miembros de su familia, en especial con su padre, y caminó a su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Kon se abalanzó sobre el shinigami en cuanto puso un pie sobre su cuarto, inminentemente Ichigo lo alejó de su rostro con un fuerte golpe. No estaba para juegos, o para soportar las reacciones exageradas de su amigo relleno de algodón. Ambos estaban preocupados por Rukia, pero él sentía un vació desgarrador en su alma. No podía sacar de su cabeza el momento exacto donde la habían secuestrado, delante de sus ojos y él, inútil como de costumbre no la había podido proteger.

-¿¡Qué paso con Nee-sama, Ichigo!?- preguntó exaltado mientras Ichigo lo tomaba por la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra.

Introdujo su mano en el muñeco, saco la pequeña píldora y la uso para deshacerse de su cuerpo y que su compañero se hiciera cargo de el, hasta que regresara de su búsqueda, junto a Rukia. Porque eso pasaría. Rescataría a su _amiga_ aun que sea lo ultimo que haga en su vida.

- Necesito que cuides de Karin y Yuzu mientras no estoy- dijo frente a la puerta del cuarto- No te preocupes, Kon.

El cielo había empezado a gotear con suavidad y disimulo. Ichigo dio un paso, un último paso al frente y desvió a penas su cara, enviándole al ocupante de su cuerpo una mirada de reojo.

-Voy a traerla de regreso, no importa como. Lo prometo- Retornó su mirada a la puerta y desapareció de la habitación.

Un rayo sobresaltó a Kon, seguido de un poderoso trueno. Llevó su vista a la ventana y vio como la lluvia caía ya de una manera agresiva, violenta. Su mirada quedo fija en el exterior, estaba pensativo. No podía equivocarse, no era ciego, pero era como imposible de creer; Ichigo, el Ichigo que conocía ¿Llorando? Si eso no era, nadie podía negar que su mirada era cristalina y tenía un brillo de temor en ella. Miedo, porque temía no llegar a rescatarla y perderla para siempre. Sin lugar a dudas, su amigo empezaba a darse cuenta verdaderamente que era lo que significaba Rukia para él, para su vida.

Ichigo pasó con rapidez delante de sus hermanas, les dedicó una sonrisa, una como las que le dedicaba antes de irse al colegio, esas que decían que en un rato se volverían a ver, y salió. Le extrañó que su padre no este con ellas, pero no había tiempo para pensar en donde podía estar el viejo. Kon continuaba en la casa y estaba para cuidarlas.

Vio el exterior, vio el cielo nublado, vio la lluvia caer y maldijo por lo bajo. Odiaba la lluvia, siempre llovía cuando algo malo en su vida ocurría. Dio un paso titubeando, temía por todo lo que podía pasar, el futuro se veía tan mal y sabía que la única que podía controlarlo, volver a centrarlo, su motivo más fuerte de pelea, no estaba junto a él. Tenía que recuperarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado bajo la lluvia, Ichigo?- quiso saber su padre mientras le encestaba un golpe en la cabeza con su mano en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? Viejo... ¿¡Qué haces!?- Estaba sorprendido. No se acostumbraba a que su padre lo pudiera ver. Pensar que siempre había sabido todo, sabía que Rukia vivía en su casa desde el primer momento y no había dicho nada. Maldito viejo, eso pensó. Se enderezó nuevamente y lo miró decidido -Me voy. Voy a buscar a Rukia.

-Hazlo ¿Quién te detiene?- preguntó el hombre con una mirada llena de picardía- Solo asegúrate de traerla de regreso sin que te pase nada, y si no es mucho pedir, hazte hombre y afronta las tormentas de tu corazón.

Pero antes de que su hijo pudiera responderle, ingresó en su casa nuevamente. Se estaba empapando, pero hacerle dar cuenta a su retoño de cómo eran las cosas, era su trabajo como padre, no importaban las circunstancias.

Yuzu corrió al baño a buscar una toalla al verlo todo empapado y se la dio para que pudiera secarse, sin antes regañarlo por haber salido con semejante tormenta. Isshin le sonrío a su pequeña hija, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Karin y Kon sonrieron al ver la escena, hasta que ella también fue atrapada por el juego de su padre.

Ichigo se dispuso a correr pero vio tres pares de piernas detenidas delante de él. Subió la mirada con agilidad para darse cuenta que las personas detenidas eran Ishida, Orihime y Chad. Los tres sosteniendo paraguas y con semblantes decididos.

-Estabas por ir a buscarnos ¿Verdad, Kurosaki?- inquirió el Quincy dando un paso al frente.

-Eh...chicos... yo...- Balbuceó Ichigo buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirles que no quería meterlos en ese problema, que él debía rescatar a Rukia, nadie más que él.

-Kuchiki-san también es nuestra amiga, Kurosaki-kun- agregó Inoue sonriendo- Ya la rescatamos una vez, lo haremos de nuevo- Ella se lo debía. Rukia había sido siempre una excelente amiga, había dado su vida por ella reiteradas ocasiones. Podían ser una especie de rivales por el amor del shinigami sustituto, pero su amistad no iba a cambiar. Serían amigas para siempre.

-¿Están seguros? No sabemos cuan peligroso es...- advirtió Ichigo acercándose a sus amigos.

-Ya esta decidido. Vamos a rescatar a Kuchiki-san contigo- afirmó el joven de anteojos.

Ichigo sonrío. Quizás no sería tan difícil rescatara Rukia, no con todo el apoyo que tenía. Sus amigos estaban para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas, iban a ir con él directo a la Sociedad de Almas para reunirse con Renji, que claro estaba, no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, también era su amiga, y una muy preciada; Hisagi y Nemu, que habían decidido ayudarlos, para también así poder investigar a esos shinigamis rebeldes. Pero de Byakuya no sabía nada, lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que movería cielo y tierra para sacar a Rukia de las manos de esos hombres, pero lo haría solo, no podía permitirse obtener ayuda.

Byakuya sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, los secuestradores de su hermana no podían estar en otro lugar que no sea ese. Era de noche, tarde. Sus subordinados osaron preguntarle a donde se dirigía, y él les respondió con su fría y tajante mirada. No les importaba, él era el capitán no debía darle explicaciones a nadie. Ni su abuelo sabía a donde iba a esas horas de la noche.

No aceptaba lo que había pasado. Había ido a la tierra para regresar a Rukia al Sereitei y la habían secuestrado delante de sus narices y como si fuera poco, lo habían acusado de haberlos culpado de la muerte de Hisana. Cerró sus puños con furia. Ese fallecimiento no había sido fácil de llevar para él, su amada esposa lo era todo en su vida, y por el cariño que ella les tenía a esos tipos los había salvado ¿Se estaban burlando de él? No permitiría que alejen a su pequeña y querida hermana de su lado. Los destruiría uno por uno hasta hallar a Rukia y regresar con ella sana y salva a su casa. Esos malditos traidores conocerían por primera vez lo que era hacer enfadar a un Kuchiki, no, a un simple Kuchiki no, a Byakuya Kuchiki, la cabeza de la familia, al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Se había cansado de golpear, de pedir, de exigir su liberación. El cuarto en donde se encontraba era extremadamente frío y oscuro, una pequeña ventana hacía llegar un rayo de luz de luna directo a la cama, donde se encontraba sentada, abrazando las piernas con sus brazos. Había una pequeña vela sobre una mesa en la punta contraria a donde estaba. Se sentía agotada, sus nudillos estaban marcados por los irrepetibles golpes que había encestado en la puerta momentos antes, estaban al borde del sangrado.

Levantó su cabeza al oír el ruido de la puerta, alguien estaba ingresando en la habitación. Era ese hombre de cabellos rojos, la estaba mirando con una extraña sonrisa, muy parecidas a las que la intimidaban tanto de Ichimaru. Dio un par de pasos al frente, y Rukia instintivamente se hecho para atrás.

-Eres increíblemente igual a tu hermana, Rukia- exclamó el hombre acercando una silla que se encontraba cerca de la mesa hacia la cama y tomando asiento en ella –Tan hermosa como ella...

Llevó su mano con delicadeza intentando acariciar el rostro de Rukia, sin embargo ella golpeó la mano del hombre con una de las suyas, y se alejó aún más. No sabía que pretendía hacer pero no dejaría que le pusiera una mano encima.

El rostro de Taiyo enfureció.

-Pero tu hermana tenía modales, era educada.- El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acerco violentamente a Rukia para atrapar la quijada de ella con fuerza usando sus manos -Parece que Byakuya no hizo un buen trabajo contigo, mocosa- Taiyo lanzó un fuerte alarido. Rukia lo había mordido para alejar la mano de su cara. –Maldita...

Mala idea. Hacerlo enojar había sido la peor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido, pero era demasiado orgullosa para que la tratase como a una niña pequeña, y jamás permitiría que se atreviese a decir algo de su hermano. Byakuya siempre la había enseñado bien, le había cuidado bien, en esos últimos tiempos aún mejor que antes.

Quiso escabullirse, bajar de la cama con agilidad y salir del lugar, pero no pudo. El shinigami la tomó del pelo y la lanzó sobre el colchón nuevamente. Poniéndolo rabioso había adelantado las cosas que su secuestrador tenía planeadas. Su mirada ahora no era de furia, estaba llena de libido.

Rukia abrió grande los ojos cuando vio que una de las manos de Taiyo iban directo a su pecho. Pero no llego a lograr su cometido, ya que alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y nombrar reiteradas veces a su capitán, lo estaba llamando casi desesperadamente. Parecía algo importante, algo que Taiyo debía enterarse. Estaba salvada, no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de cosas quería hacerle ese hombre y hasta cuando su poder hubiese alcanzado para defenderse.

-No cantes victoria pequeña Hisana, esta vez no perderé la oportunidad de estar contigo...

Salió del lugar dando un portazo. Rukia temblaba. Esa mirada le había causado pánico, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma. Se quedo pensando, si Taiyo se tenía que enterar de algo, era seguro que el tonto de Ichigo estaba yendo a rescatarla. No podía permitirlo, no debía dejar de nadie se enfrentara a esos tipos, ni siquiera su hermano. Tenía que protegerlos ella por una vez en su vida. Pero sus kidohs eran inútiles y su fuerza bruta no bastaba para romper la pared o la puerta. Se tiro sobre la cama, dejando a su mirada perdida, observar con recelo la pequeña ventana que reflejaba la tormentosa noche.

Urahara los había ayudado a pasar y no hacía un largo periodo de tiempo que esperaban a los tenientes del sexto, noveno y doceavo escuadrón, con quienes Ichigo había pactado encontrarse en la puerta custodiada por Jidanbou, del lado del Rukongai por supuesto. Era de noche, y si bien no llovía como en la tierra, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer el poderoso goteo bajo ellos en cualquier momento.

-Se están tardando demasiado, ese idiota de Renji...- Se quejó Ichigo. Se notaba lo impaciente que estaba, mantenía sus puños cerrados haciendo fuerza para no salir corriendo, sabía que debía esperar a los otros.

-Kurosaki-kun...-susurró Inoue. Sufría al verlo de esa manera, su rostro perturbado recorrido por las gotas de sudor y esa mirada cristalina, que era un nuevo síntoma en él. Orihime elevó su vista del suelo y vio a lo lejos, corriendo, a Nemu y a Hisagi. Lo miró sonriendo -Mira Kurosaki-kun. Ahí vienen Nemu-san y Shuuhei-san...- Le agradaba ser la portadora de buenas noticias, viéndolos llegar a donde se encontraban Ichigo cambio un poco su expresión de abatimiento.

-¿¡En donde está Renji!?- gritó el pelinaranja, pensando que tal vez ellos sabían de su compañero.

Ishida colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kurosaki y le hizo una seña reprobatoria con la cabeza. Era entendible lo alterado que estaba, pero así no llegarían a nada. Todos debían actuar con calma, y pensar principalmente antes de hacer alguna idiotez.

-Nemu-san- dijo sonriéndole -¿Sabes algo sobre Abarai-kun?- preguntó amablemente, con una expresión tranquila que molesto mucho a Hisagi.

-¡No!- exclamó el joven del numero tatuado en la cara. Había sido un "no" algo violento, y todos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. –No sabemos nada de él...- informó con un tono más tranquilo clavando su mirada en el suelo.

No tenía idea que demonios le había pasado, pero no podía permitirse reaccionar una vez más de esa manera.

Nemu continuo con su cabeza baja para ocultar así el sorpresivo sonrojo que ocupo su rostro ante la reacción de Hisagi.

-¡Lamento el retraso!- Vociferó Renji corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que se encontraba el grupo de guerreros. –Tuve problemas en el escuadrón, Kuchiki-taicho desapareció sin decir a donde, tuve que solucio...

Ichigo lo tomó del cuello de su hakama y lo miró con furia. –Me importa poco tu escuadrón. Rukia esta en peligro no podemos perder más tiempo ¿¡Oíste Renji!?- Le gruñó con sus ojos clavados en los de él.

-Maldito...Ya se eso.- Se alejó del agarre de Ichigo con violencia -¿Quieres pelear? Porque puedo romperte el trasero si eso quieres...

-¡¿Me estas desafiando, Renji?! ¿Quieres morir ahora? ¡DIME!- Estaba fuera de control, Renji con unas simple palabras había sacado de sus casillas a Ichigo, y era algo que el pelirrojo sabía que su amigo necesitaba. No se había podido descargar aún, no había podido sacar todo su dolor e impotencia por no haber salvado a Rukia justo a tiempo.

-¡Hazte hombre y ven contra mi, Ichigo!- clamó acercando su mano a su espada.

Inoue se tapó la boca con las manos, Nemu y Hisagi no se inmutaron y Chad al igual que Ishida habían entendido el plan de Abarai, y estaban preparados para actuar si las cosas se tornaban verdaderamente feas para todos.

Pero Ichigo no se movió. Al escuchar el grito de Renji, las palabras de su padre retornaron a su mente "_Hazte hombre y afronta las tormentas de tu corazón_". Para poder terminar con las tormentas de su corazón debía ir a salvar a Rukia, no perder el tiempo con el shinigami que tenía en frente. Sacó su mano de sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, y sonrío.

Inoue lo miró aliviada, al igual que sus otros amigos.

-Vamos a salvar a Rukia, chicos-

Él inició la corrida fuera de los terrenos del primero de los ochenta distritos del Rukongai. Todos los siguieron sin chistar, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. El cielo se despejaba, quizás era un buen augurio, algo que les demostraba que saldrían victoriosos en su cometido, que lograrían salvar a Rukia a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tenían delante. Mas Ichigo no necesitaba de nada que se lo probará, él confiaba en eso. Mientras él estuviera con vida a Rukia jamás le pasaría nada.

* * *

**Espero que este lindo (?)**

**Dejen reviews, por faz! Me motivan para seguir escribiendo!**

**Muchos Besos, Gracias y Suerte **

**Rukia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **

**Espero no me maten, y si tienen ganas están en todo su derecho. Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, no? (?) XD**

**Les traigo el sexto capitulo de mi humilde historia! **

**Recuerden que no todos los personajes me pertenecen, la mayoría son de Kubo Tite =D Los míos son los villanos :P **

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo Seis

-No la hemos encontrado aún, señor...- Informó un shinigami a la reciente cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

_ -...Inútiles. Yo me hago cargo- Advirtió el joven saliendo de su casa con un ágil shunpo._

_ No era la primera vez que lo hacia, una vez cada semana desaparecía, no el mismo día, no podía saber en que momento de la semana, pero lo hacía pasando por encima de sus ordenes, ordenes que le había indicado por su bien, no por capricho; eran porque quería cuidarla. Hisana estaba enfermando de a poco, y los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón no hallaban la causa. _

_ Había salido del Sereitei, se había adentrado en el Rukongai, porque su esposa no podía estar en otro lado. Dejó atrás muchos distritos, hasta llegar más allá del número 80, luego de haber recorrido de arriba a bajo el 78, porque la causa de las desapariciones de su esposa no era otra que encontrar a su pequeña hermana, a quien había abandonado tiempo atrás. Sin embargo esta vez lo sorprendió encontrarla en un lugar más allá de los distritos del Rukongai, donde definitivamente era el lugar donde en más peligro podía estar. _

_ Llegó a un lugar desierto, las montañas acariciaban el horizonte, el pasto amarillento apenas se movía por las ráfagas de viento que si despeinaban la extensa cabellera del hombre. Vio una cueva y antes de dar un paso a esta, porque sabía muy dentro de él que Hisana estaba allí, su querida esposa salió riendo, sosteniendo la mano de un pequeño, un niño que tenía cara familiar. Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión. Detrás de ellos, salieron más shinigamis. Todos con la misma cara de felicidad que los primeros en abandonar la cueva _

_ -Hisana- Pronunció con el tono seco, con su ceño fruncido._

_ Ella escucho su voz, elevó su rostro para verlo y para sorpresa del capitán del sexto escuadrón, le sonrío. Y no solo eso, sino que soltó con delicadeza la mano del pequeño y corrió a donde estaba su amado hombre. Lo abrazó sin inmutarse, acto que puso nervioso a Byakuya, pero se dejo envolver por una vez por lo que sentía y le correspondió la acción. _

_ -Byakuya-sama…- Le susurro ella con un tono pacifico. _

_ No pudo retarla, no pudo pedirle explicaciones de su escape, estaba sumergido en cuanto la amaba, y no se dio cuenta cuando ella se ponía en puntas de pie y tocaba sus labios con los propios con suavidad y dulzura. _

_ Los shinigamis presentes miraron la escena con encanto, excepto uno. Uno de cabellera roja, uno que sobresalía del resto. El capitán Kuchiki se percató de ello, pero no le pareció algo importante a tratar en ese momento, más bien se dedicó a seguir a su feliz mujer, que quería enseñarle algo dentro de la cueva. _

El mismo paisaje que aquella vez, nada había cambiado, ni sus sentimientos a su esposa. Podía verla corretear con sus amigos, con aquellos a los que había protegido por ella y se habían atrevido a jugarle por la espalda, secuestrar a su hermana, querer lastimarla. Eso también era traicionar a Hisana, quien había dado todo por encontrar a Rukia. Pero él se lo había prometido antes de morir, nada malo le pasaría a esa niña, a esa mujer, mientras este con vida, porque esa guerrera, era más que la hermana perdida de su esposa, era su propia hermana, era de su familia, y nadie iba a quitársela. Nadie.

Dio un paso adelante, había sentido una presencia en la entrada de la cueva, pero sintió muchas más detrás de él. No tuvo que darse vuelta para entender de quienes se trataba. Ichigo nunca había podido dominar su reiatsu, los otros si, pero con sentir al sustituto sabría que llegaría un batallón con él.

-¡Kuchiki-taicho!- Exclamó Renji adelantándose a sus compañeros en dirección al hombre de extensa cabellera oscura.

-Deberían irse…- Caminó en dirección a la entrada, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, quizás hasta esperando la contestación irrespetuosa de Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó aire y dando un paso al frente le dijo –Entiendo que Rukia es una persona importante en tu vida, pero también lo es en la mía y voy a hacer lo que sea posible para rescatarla aunque eso me cueste la vida, por eso te pido, Byakuya, que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, por ella.

Ishida, Chad y Renji dejaron entrever una sonrisa de costado. Su compañero, su amigo mostraba nuevamente una señal de maduración. Tenía en claro sus objetivos, y no pararía hasta cumplirlos. Orihime estaba feliz por él también, pero le dolía saber, escuchar de la propia boca del hombre que amaba que él daría todo por otra.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón se notaba satisfecho. Los ojos de Ichigo de cuando habían secuestrado a Rukia, tanto esta vez, como la vez que él mismo se la había llevado, el fervor que tenían cuando peleaba por protegerla, le recordaban a su pasión por cuidar a Hisana. Y aun que odiaba admitirlo, eran algo que tenían que en común. La intensidad infinita por proteger a aquellos a quienes amaban.

El sonido de dos palmas chocando retumbó en todos los presentes, seguido de una risa maniática proveniente de la chica que salía de la cueva. Sus cabellos magenta volaban al compás del viento. Se detuvo frente a todos. Ishida se colocó delante de Orihime al igual que Hisagi lo hizo con Nemu. Ambos reaccionando por instinto. La joven cambió su rostro por uno triste y utilizó las dos manos para secar de sus mejillas las lágrimas inexistentes.

-No se si reír o llorar…- Comentó la chica de extraña hakama –Creó que voy a optar por reír… por reírme de sus estupidas ilusiones de salvar a la copia de la señorita Hisana.

Renji apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- Le contestó Ichigo llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakuto detrás, en su espalda.

Pero alguien impidió que atacara. Chad había avanzado hasta ponerse delante de él, iba a ser el primero en pelear. Tenía muy en claro que Ichigo debía ser el que se encargase de rescatar a Rukia, y todos los demás, sus amigos eran su suporte para cumplir tan importante tarea, no podía dejar que su amigo perdiera el tiempo con alguien, al que podría él mismo afrontar, no era por subestimar a la chica que tenían en frente, pero sabía, dentro de él sentía que esa era su pelea.

-_Brazo Derecha de Gigante_.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el brazo derecho de Chad se cubría hasta su hombro. Nadie dudo en salir corriendo directo a la entrada. Habían entendido bien el mensaje de su amigo, él se haría cargo del primer obstáculo. Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa, confiaba en Chad, confiaba en que se volverían a encontrar sanos y a salvo. Sabía que él era fuerte, y que regresarían a luchar juntos en breve.

Akari se veía furiosa. Tenía bien en claro que no iba a poder detener a todos, por lo que se centro en el enemigo que se había estancado ante ella. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que tenía atada en su cintura.

Chad golpeó el aire con su puño y lanzo el reiatsu acumulado en dirección a su enemiga. Ella rápidamente colocó la zanpakuto delante de su cuerpo y grito:

-_¡Nace, Momoiro no Hana!_-

Podía sentir el caos a flor de piel. Se escuchaban gritos, hasta insultos. Se estaban maltratando, estaban perturbados. Habían invadido la cueva, eso había escuchado. Y ella seguía ahí dentro, atrapada, sin poder, sin saber que hacer. Le habían robado a Shirayuki, los Kidoh nos funcionaban. Golpeo con fuerza la cama, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se sentía impotente, por su culpa las personas que quería se estaban arriesgando en una lucha que no sabían si ganarían.

Un sonido la sacó de sus malos pensamientos, llevó su vista a la puerta y vio a un pequeño niño sosteniendo un plato humeante con las dos manos. Su rostro eran tan pacifico, su mirada tan calida. Y le sonreía, a pesar del miedo que parecía sentir.

-Te traje algo de comer…-

Rukia se sentó en la cama y le sonrío. El pequeño tomó esa seña como una aprobación para acercarse y poder depositar el plato en las manos de la prisionera.

-Me llamo Yuta- Dijo el niño sentándose a su lado, algo en la sonrisa de Rukia lo hacía sentirse seguro –En verdad te pareces mucho a Hisana…

Rukia miró el plato de sopa algo desconfiada y le niño volvió a sonreírle.

-La preparé yo mismo, no tiene nada… - La mueca que ahora esbozaba en su rostro el pequeño Yuta era melancólica -Hisana no hubiera querido que lastimemos a la hermana que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-¿Ella les hablo de mí?- Quiso saber la shinigami dándole el primer sorbo a la sopa.

-Todo el tiempo, deseaba mucho encontrarte y sinceramente estoy feliz porque Byakuya-sama lo haya hecho. Él la quería mucho también, tanto como nosotros.

Rukia suspiro. Le hubiera gustado conocer a Hisana, parecía una especie de santa, hasta había ablandado el duro corazón de su querido hermano. El niño la intrigaba. Todos odiaban a Byakuya, sin embargo Yuta estaba agradecido con él. Había algo raro en todo lo que ocurría.

El pequeño se puso de pie, parecía triste.

-No quiero que se peleen…- susurró –No quiero perder a mi hermana ni a ninguno de los otros, incluso aunque nos haya traicionado, Byakuya-sama no merece morir.

Muerte. Su hermano muerto. Sus ojos se empañaron por completo ¿Qué clase de traición había provocado ese odio? ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que quieran matarlo? Necesitaba saber, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, necesitaba hacer algo. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan inútil.

-¿Traición?- Intentó preguntar, quizás el pequeño le contaba algo sobre el plan de sus superiores.

-Taiyo dijo que Byakuya-sama nos había culpado de la muerte de Hisana para encubrir a los que verdaderamente la habían asesinado, que eran shinigamis de mayor categoría que nosotros…-

-Pero Hisana enfermó… nadie la asesinó- Rukia estaba perdida ¿Qué clase de mentira les había dicho su líder? Ese asqueroso hombre que se había atrevido a intentar siquiera ponerle una mano encima, la habían secuestrado porque ese maldito les había mentido a todos. Odiaban a su hermano por esa cantidad de mentiras que habían escuchado.

El niño salió corriendo, dejando sin respuestas a todas las preguntas que Rukia había creado debido a su confesión. Yuta debía detenerlos, por alguna razón confiaba más en las palabras de la hermana de Hisana, que en las del propio Taiyo. Podría ser porque él nunca había dejado de querer a Byakuya, porque ese hombre se había comportado como si fuese un padre para él y su hermana. Quizás porque Byakuya nunca hubiera permitido que Akari estuviera en peligro, y Taiyo había ordenado que sea la primera en atacar.

Pero en su apuro el niño dejo la puerta de la prisión entreabierta, y Rukia no tardo en darse cuenta de eso. Dejó el plato sobre la cama y caminó con sigilo hasta la salida. Sacó la cabeza con cuidado, miró para ambos lados, y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba libre salió definitivamente, sin antes cerrar la puerta para que todos continúen pensando que ella estaba dentro.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!- gritó una vez más desde la cama Ayaka. Estaba siendo sostenida por los poderosos brazos de Kurama.

-Tienes que descansar, es lo único que te compete…- explicó por décima vez el joven de cabellera azul, con sus ojos firmes.

No iba a permitir de ninguna manera que salga a combatir, Byakuya estaba dando vueltas por la cueva y sabía que la muy terca iba a ir directo a enfrentarse con él, sin importarle no estar a su altura. Querría vengarse por lo que le había hecho, su odio hacía él había incrementado considerablemente luego de dejarla herida.

-Pero Byakuya…

Lo sabía. Sabía que quería ir a pelear contra él únicamente.

-De Byakuya me ocupo yo, no voy a perdonarle haberte lastimado, Ayaka…

La tenue luz que había en el lugar permitió a penas que Kurama notará el sonrojo de las mejillas de su compañera, estaban muy cerca uno del otro debía a la situación que enfrentaban. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su, que su… amigo diera su vida por su honor, era su pelea contra el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Lo observó decidida, mientras movía su boca como susurrando algo y se acercaba a los labios de él.

-No voy a dejar que des tu vida por mí, Kurama…

El ruido de la puerta lo llevó a la realidad. Alguien la había abierto y cerrado con suma rapidez. Llevó su vista a la Ayaka que estaba acostada en la cama, y vio como desaparecía de a poco, como si estuviese hecha de arena.

Maldijo por lo bajo y corrió a la salida. No le sorprendió encontrar la puerta bajo llave, pero si Ayaka pensaba que eso podía detenerlo estaba muy equivocada, él era uno de los más poderosos guerreros bajo el mando de Taiyo y nada iba a impedir que lograra lo que se proponía. Y eso era principalmente mantener a esa mujer a salvo.

El grupo encabezado por Byakuya seguía avanzando. Hacia rato habían dejado atrás a Chad y su contrincante, como también a un angosto pasillo para darle lugar al sitio donde se encontraban en esos momentos. No veían donde terminaba el área, solo veían el techo muy por encima de sus cabezas, un techo cubierto con picos de piedras. Pero el leve reiatsu de Rukia los estaba guiando por ese camino, y a cada paso que daban se hacía un poco, solo un poco más fuerte, por lo que estaban seguros de que transitaban el sendero correcto.

Ichigo caminaba justo detrás de Renji, intentando disimular su nerviosismo, su impaciencia, su necesidad por ver de nuevo a Rukia, pero quizás quitando a Nemu y Hisagi, todos se habían dado cuenta de su estado. Orihime daba pasos cortos, casi al lado de Ishida, quien la observaba de reojo con una expresión melancólica, no solo porque le dolía verla triste, sino porque tampoco sabía que hacer para hacerla sonreír nuevamente. Los tenientes del doceavo y noveno escuadrón avanzaban atrás del resto, estaban casi fuera del grupo cuidando las espaldas de los otros guerreros. Una sensación de incomodidad los envolvía, o así le salía nombrarla a Hisagi, que no encontraba otra explicación para los innumerables sentimientos que lo invadían al ver a Nemu, y exactamente lo mismo le sucedía a ella. Shuuhei quiso acercarse a la joven de trenzas, pero un débil sonido llamó su atención. Un zumbido, que parecía él junto con Nemu, quien miraba para todos lados, haberse dado cuenta que estaba.

Un lazo, en realidad una rama gruesa, avanzó con una increíble velocidad dispuesta a incrustarse en la espalda de la teniente Kurotsuchi. El guerrero que tenía al lado fue lo suficientemente ágil como para empujarla, y recibir el ataque en su hombro derecho.

-¡HISAGI!- gritó Nemu cayendo con fuerza en el suelo. El nombre de su compañero se escapó de sus labios con ímpetu. Un sentimiento de preocupación y miedo al ver la sangre saltando de la herida del joven invadió por completo su corazón.

Shuuhei apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y la planta de su otro pie. Vaciló antes de llevar su mano a la rama y arrancarla de su pecho, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, intentando reprimir el dolor que le causaba la herida.

La joven a quien había salvado, se había incorporado con rapidez, y sin pensar lo que hacía había corrido a su lado, lo había sujetado por los hombros con su expresión aún aterrada y su vista fija en aquella lesión. Los otros que los acompañaban habían detenido su paso, y sin acercarse a los atacados ya habían llevado sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, o se habían preparado para contraatacar.

Ishida dio un paso en dirección a Nemu, su rostro se veía perturbado porque el ataque había sido enviado para lastimarla, pero no avanzó, algo lo detenía. Orihime sostenía su ropaje con suavidad, y en cuanto vio el temor en su rostro, decidió quedarse, y el hecho de que Hisagi se haya puesto de pie con agilidad y se haya acomodado delante de la joven con trenzas, le ayudo a quedarse. Aún así no se iba a quedar sin hablarle.

-Nemu-san ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con su rostro sonrojado, causado por lo cerca que se encontraba del teniente del noveno escuadrón, y por la mirada entre preocupada y furiosa que le dedicaba. Tenía intención de curarlo, tenía intención de preguntarle como se encontraba, se agradecerle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Y mientras seguía atrapada en la herida del hombre a su lado, volvió a no percatarse de que algo quería lastimarla una vez más. Está vez el objeto era un aro, un aro de metal con bordes dorados y su interior de plata, que quiso herir la espalda de la joven y una vez más Hisagi la empujo y golpeó el arma, luego de con agilidad desenvainar su zanpakuto.

Pero todo era una trampa, en cuanto la chica toco el suelo, una vez más se acercaron esas ramas que provenían esta vez de un lugar diferente. Sea quien sea el que los estaba atacando, movía su ubicación sin que se percatasen, y sea quien sea el maldito que los estaba molestando, tenía un gran deseo por deshacerse de Nemu.

Las ramas envolvieron con rapidez el cuerpo de la joven, la elevaron y comenzaron a estrujarla. Todos los presentes podían oír con claridad los quejidos de la prisionera, mientras llevaban sus miradas al joven que aparecía por fin, sujetando una zanpakuto por la que salía aquella numerosa cantidad de ramas.

-Maldito… déjala- pronunció Hisagi entre dientes, acomodando su espada delante de su cuerpo.

-¿Y dejar de escuchar sus quejidos?- preguntó el rubio regalándole una sonrisa sádica.

Ishida esta vez optó por dar un paso adelante, tenía que ayudar, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como lastimaban a Nemu, le tenía un gran apreció, no podía permitir que la lastimasen. Sin embargo Hisagi observó con odio como iba preparando sus brazos para liberar su arco.

-¡DETENTE!- gritó dejando a Ishida sorprendido –Yo me hago cargo… Yo voy a rescatarla…- confesó sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su pecho, provocado por su gran confusión, por el hecho de no saber porque ese tipo de palabras se habían escapado de sus labios, sin entender porque sentía tanta necesidad de asegurar la seguridad de la teniente – ¡Aparece Kazeshine!

La espada se dividió en sus dos grandes guadañas, unidas por su poderosa cadena y se lanzó de inmediato a cortar las ramas para liberar a su compañera. Dos aros esta vez aparecieron desde otro lado, se deshizo de ellos con rapidez y cortó por fin, silenciando las expresiones de dolor que la joven de trenzas no había podido suprimir debido al intenso dolor que le estaba produciendo el ataque.

Hisagi ayudo a Nemu a quitarse las ramas, ya muertas, que continuaban pegadas a su cuerpo. Acarició su rostro, queriendo comprobar que estaba bien, provocando que tanto sus mejillas como las de ella se tornaran levemente rosadas y quedaron un instante atrapados en las miradas del otro. Un nuevo ataque de Kotaro, su enemigo, los llevó a la realidad, pero esta vez realizando un gran salto para atrás pudieron esquivarlo.

Nemu miró con despreció al hombre y dio un paso al frente con intención de combatir contra él, pero Hisagi se lo impidió.

-El es mío… deberías irte…- Llevó su mirada al resto- Ustedes igual, dejen de perder el tiempo, yo me hago cargo…

El grupo de shinigamis asintió y rápidamente agilizo su paso en dirección a la otra salida. No obstante Nemu parecía no querer moverse, no tenía intención de dejar solo a Hisagi con ese hombre, que lo que quería era intentar matarla a ella.

Ishida detuvo su paso y la mira.

-¡Vamos Nemu!- advirtió estirando su mano hacia donde estaba ella.

-No… me quedó con él…- terminó por decir la shinigami.

Hisagi intentó decir algo para que se vaya, porque no quería que se encontrara en peligro, pero una nueva aparición lo detuvo. Kotaro miró a la joven que aparecía con enfado.

-¡Te dije que no salgas, Mizuki!

-Pero ahora la pelea será pareja, cielo…- comentó con una sonrisa angelical, sosteniendo el par de aros que antes habían visto volar por el lugar –Tú…- se dirigió a Nemu –Yo seré tu oponente…

Nemu giro su cuerpo en dirección a la mujer. Se acomodo contra la espalda de Hisagi, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sus dos oponentes se sonrieron con confianza e imitaron su último accionar.

Ishida suspiró rendido, y a pesar de quedarse preocupado por Nemu, salió corriendo, para unirse al otro grupo, dejando a los dos shinigamis de alto rango enfrentándose a los dos nuevos enemigos que se les presentaron, convenciéndose de que Hisagi no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a la hija del capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por esperar!**

**Mucha Suerte ^^**

**Rukia ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo bueno se hace esperar y mi fic aunque no sea lo bueno tambien ;D XD**

**Perdon por la demora, sinceramente estuve escribiendo otras cosas y me costo bastante este capitulo.. No se porque, pero bueno, es el principio del fin.**

**Si están al día con el manga de Bleach, escribi una pequeña reflexión de Rukia. Si tienen ganas leanla ;D**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo Siete

Ya no se veía aquel pasto amarillento en la entrada de la cueva, todo estaba cubierto por un capa de algo color rosa, de flores color rosa. Todas aquellas pequeñas florcillas veían en una dirección, llevaban su inexistente mirada hacía un flor que compartía su misma forma, pero no su tamaño. Era una flor verdaderamente enorme, pero hermosa, y en centro tenía atrapado a Chad. Los dos brazos del guerrero estaban transformados e intentaba batallar contra los látigos también formados de flores que lo tenían cautivo, sin importarle sus heridas, la sangre que cubría por casi completo su rostro, su abdomen y sus piernas.

Akari estaba parada frente a él, sus heridas también parecían mortales, aún así no quería rendirse, no podía darse por vencida. Estaba inclinada para adelante, sujetándose el abdomen con una de sus manos para evitar que la sangre siga cayendo por ahí, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, con su otra mano delante, extendida en dirección a Chad, cerrada con todo el poderío que tenía. Era su mano la que indicaba que los látigos que aprisionaban al moreno lo estrujaran cada vez más y más.

-¡¿Por qué no te mueres?- sollozó desesperada la joven clavando sus uñas en su mano debido a la fuerza que hacía al estrujarla -¡¿Por qué?

-No… puedo hacerlo…- susurró Chad concentrando toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho logrando romper el lazó que lo atrapaba –Ichigo confía en mí… tengo que ayudarlo a recuperar a Kuchiki.

La shinigami intentó, con un movimiento de su brazo, que la tira de flores retomara su lugar atrapando a su enemigo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se puso más nerviosa y desesperada de lo que estaba al ver como Chad se había liberado prácticamente de todas sus ataduras, y para peor sabía que no tenía más energía para lanzar nuevamente su bankai. Su alarido de frustración y dolor se mezclaron con el sonido ocasionado por la destrucción de la flor gigante tras el guerrero.

Chad dio un par de pasos cortos, arrastrando los pies, corriendo las flores rosas, dejando a la vista parte del pasto amarillento. Movió los dedos de su mano izquierda con lentitud y levanto el brazo apuntándolo en dirección a la mujer.

-Mátame…. ¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó entre carraspeos, escupiendo sangre, tiñendo su suelo de flores con manchas rojas.

El moreno movió su boca con suavidad, llevó su codo hacía atrás, con la mano extendida, como preparándose para empujar al aire hacía adelante y gritó –_La Muerte_.

Un poderoso rayo enviado con un puñetazo al vació, cegó a la joven, quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza, resignada a lo que le tocaba. Pero nada le había pasado, el rayo de energía enviado por el ataque de Chad había pasado cerca de su cuerpo nada más, provocando el levantamiento de las flores y del pasto muerto, dejando al descubierto la tierra húmeda, oculta en toda esa desolación.

Akari abrió sus ojos, los cuales inmediatamente se le llenaron de lágrimas, y la imagen de su pequeño hermano se le pasó por la cabeza. Yuta. Pensó, intentó recordar porque estaba batallando contra aquel hombre, que sorpresivamente le había perdonado la vida, y otra imagen llegó a su cabeza. Hisana, jugando junto a ella y su hermano; Byakuya con ellos. Byakuya siempre la había tratado con un cariño especial, especial a su manera, pero lo cierto era que la hacía sentir como si tuviera un padre, como si ella formara parte de una familia, como si en verdad importara. Todos eran una gran familia, Hisana la había consolidado y lo que estaban haciendo era terrible, todo por dejarse guiar por el odio de Taiyo… Byakuya nunca les hubiera hecho nada malo, siempre había estado para protegerlos…

-No quiero que nada malo le suceda a ninguno…- confesó entre llantos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo –Nadie se merece esto, Byakuya-nii-sama… tampoco- Todo su cuerpo toco el piso, sus flores aún estaban, habían sido un suave colchón que amortiguo un poco su caída. Recostada allí continuo con sus palabras –Perdón por secuestrar a su amiga…

Chad sonrío y también se dejó caer al suelo. No tenía más fuerzas para caminar, no podía alcanzar a Ichigo, antes necesitaba descansar, solo un poco.

Ninguno había muerto, tenían que recuperar sus fuerzas nada más, pero lo cierto era que aquella niña no sabía o no compartía el motivo de la lucha, solamente seguía órdenes de un extraño shinigami corrompido por el odio y alguien debía hacer algo para que todo eso terminase.

Habían caminado demasiado, de hecho habían perdido de vista a Nemu, Hisagi y sus contrincantes, pero lo cierto era que el lugar no cambiaba en absoluto, cada vez el reiatsu de Rukia se sentía más cerca, pero no lograban hallar una salida al campo interno de la cueva. Todos mantenían silencio, a pesar de lo impacientes que se encontraban, principalmente en el caso de Ichigo que no veía la hora de poder reencontrarse con Rukia nuevamente, de saber si estaba bien y de romperle la cabeza al que se había atrevido a alejarla de su lado. Suspiro cansado, Byakuya lo observó de reojo. Pero Ishida era el que se mostraba más intranquilo, vigilaba con recelo el caminar pesado de Orihime, ya iba más allá de sentirse mal por no poder levantar un poco el ánimo, era porque tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento.

Una luz brillante paso rozando los cabellos de Ichigo, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, de hecho ni Uryuu, quien era el más atento, pudo actuar concientemente. La luz iba directo a Orihime. La joven inmediatamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y gritó, invadida por el terror.

-_¡Hinagiku, Lily y Baigon! ¡Saten Kesshun! ¡Yo rechazo!_- Un escudo en forma de triangulo se creó delante de Orihime, impidiendo que aquel halo de luz la lastimara. Sin embargo la situación le recordó a algo que ya antes había vivido.

-¡Inoue!- gritó Ichigo preocupado.

Una mujer aterrizo en el suelo, sostenía con ambas manos un arco de metal cubierto con una especie de enredaderas y mantenían una flor única en el centro. Tenía acomodada la trenza que atrapaba su cabello naranja sobre su hombro derecho, y sonreía con arrogancia.

-Había olvidado de tu extraño poder, pequeña…- Partículas muy diminutas se comenzaban a concentrar nuevamente en la extraña flor que sostenía la mujer.

Orihime dio un paso atrás, pero antes de que alguno pudiera desenvainar su zanpakuto, una flecha de energía azul había intentando vanamente golpear a Ran.

-¡Tú otra vez!- exclamó refiriéndose a Ishida –Veo que estas dispuesto a proteger a la mocosa…

El arquero observaba fijo a la mujer que estaba hablando, no sabía porque pero sentía que aquella shinigami quería destruir a Orihime, quizás porque la veía como el eslabón más débil del grupo, pero sin importar la razón que fuera él no lo iba a permitir.

-Kurosaki…- Ishida llevó su mirada seria a Ichigo –Vayan, rápido… Llévate a Inoue-san contigo, yo me hago cargo de ella…

Ichigo asintió, extendió su mano hacía Orihime pero ella no se inmuto, estaba atrapada en la mirada decidida de Uryuu, estaba rechazando la mano de Kurosaki por lo preocupada que le ponía que Ishida peleara solo contra esa peligrosa mujer.

-¡Ve Inoue!- insistió Ishida sin apartar su fiera mirada de Ran.

Finalmente la pelinaranja sujetó la mano de su amigo y junto con Renji, y Byakuya salieron corriendo, dejando solos a los arqueros para que comiencen su batalla.

Los arqueros se miraron fijo a los ojos. Cada curvatura de su rostro marcaba la decisión que sus almas sentían con respecto a lograr sus cometidos. Ishida estaba furioso, enojado porque el primer ataque, que había sido un acto cobarde a su entender, había sido dirigido a Orihime, había sido con intención de lastimar a la persona que intentaba proteger con tanto recelo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar así como así, esa mujer que no dejaba de mostrarle una sonrisa arrogante tendría que comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Ran dio un paso adelante afianzando con fuerza su arco. Tenía una misión, pero para ella era más que eso, era limpiar el honor de sus amigos, su propio honor por lo que Byakuya les había hecho, pero más que nada mostrarle lo valiosa que podía ser a Taiyo. Había vivido tanto tiempo con esa necesidad, con ese deseo que tenía prisionera a su alma, quería ser más que una compañera para su líder, quería ser aquella que ocupara su corazón, y tenía en claro que no podría hacerlo hasta haber finalizado su venganza, hasta no haberlo ayudado a liquidar a Byakuya, proyectando tan gigante espectáculo que lo obligara finalmente a reemplazar el cariño que le tenía a Hisana, por el nuevo amor que se le formaba por ella.

Los dos lanzaron su ataque al mismo instante, los dos rayos de luz iban uno contra otro, iluminando los rostros de sus proyectores. Chocaron creando una fuerte explosión.

Estaban lejos. Por fin podían divisar la terminación de ese extenso campo dentro de la oscura cueva, podían ver, dibujándose frente a ellos un enorme portón de madera, que no muy lejos, de cada lado tenía un par de entradas hacía nuevos túneles, que vaya a saber quien hacia donde los dirigirían.

Ichigo mantenía una expresión firme mezclada con impaciencia, el reiatsu de Rukia lo podían sentir todos a flor de piel, eso indicaba lo cerca que estaban, pero no podían relejarse solo por eso, porque estaba más que claro que la batalla más difícil se les venía encima, quien había secuestrado a Rukia no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, así que tenían que patearle el trasero para que entendiera que lo que había hecho había sido muy estúpido, que meterse con su… su amiga, con ese ser tan preciado para su vida, no había sido una buena elección.

Orihime seguía el paso de los tres guerreros como podía, intentaba asimilar con esfuerzo el paso firme de Ichigo, su vista había quedado un instante en la batalla de Ishida, pero al darse cuenta de que el pelinaranja le sujetaba la mano con tanta fuerza, no había podido evitar que su mente pensara y evaluara sobre ello. Algo que había tenido muy en claro, más aún luego de rescatar a Rukia en la sociedad de Almas, es que aquella shinigami ocupaba un lugar muy especial en la vida de su compañero, de su amigo, de su amado. Había logrado lo que ella no, había cambiado por completo la vida de Ichigo, había detenido la soledad de su corazón, había logrado detener la lluvia de su mundo interior… Jamás la había mirado con las mismas expresiones que si le dedicaba a Rukia, jamás había visto que porque ella estuviera en peligro sus ojos se encendieran de ira y preocupación, jamás lo había visto en el punto de desesperación que lo había visto al ver como secuestraban a Rukia, por ella. Jamás. Pero sus esperanzas no se apagaban por completo, no las podía perder. Él le sujetaba la mano por algo ¿Verdad? Quizás en algún futuro muy lejano podrían estar juntos… quizás… siempre y cuando Rukia no estuviera en el medio. Suspiró entristecida, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero un brusco movimiento de Ichigo la obligó a volver a la realidad.

Unas fugaces sombras los rodearon, había muchas más cerca de Byakuya, quien no quitaba su expresión seca y no realizaba ningún movimiento.

-Está será tu tumba, Byakuya-sama…- Repitieron en conjunto todas las mujeres que los rodeaban.

Byakuya mantenía su misma postura, no estaba dispuesto a contestarle.

-Tan arrogante como siempre, pero déjame advertirte que está vez no podrás con nosotras…- Un par de chicas se fusionaron con otras, reduciendo su número a solamente cinco guerreras, con sus espadas sostenidas con firmeza apuntando al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Quietos…- Ordenó el hombre mirando de reojo primero a Renji y luego a Ichigo, que habían tomado ya las empuñaduras de sus zampakutos, dispuestas a desenvainarlas al primer movimiento de ataque que emitiera su nuevo enemigo. Se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio y llevó su mirada fría a la mujer que se encontraba en la punta izquierda –Muévete, Ayaka…

La rubia lo observó nerviosa. No le había tomado nada reconocer a la verdadera ella, eran cinco y Byakuya sin dificultad había podido señalar con la mirada cual era la original. Tantos años de entrenamiento para nada… se había creído capaz de llegar al nivel de un capitán, pero no, contra él no podía, el le sacaba demasiado poder, demasiada experiencia. Retrocedió un paso, todas sus yo lo hicieron.

Su sangre hervía de furia, se sentía tan débil, ella quería vengarse de él y solo por ser descubierta se estaba echando para atrás, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, tenía que vencerlo, tenía que hacerlo por su propia mano, tenía que recuperar su honor de guerrera, ese honor que él le había enseñado a tener. Las cinco afianzaron sus espadas en sus manos sin previó aviso, y se lanzaron contra el hombre de cabellera oscura, con ambición y sed de sangre.

Byakuya dibujó una diminuta sonrisa arrogante, mientras sujetaba su espada y la colocaba en posición de ataque, sabía que pasaría, sabía que la muy terca iría de todos modos tras él, la conocía tan bien como conocía a Rukia, él la había ayudado a entrenar en aquellos tiempos, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-_Despedaza, Senbonzakura_- Pronunció Byakuya con tranquilidad.

Los pétalos salieron rápidamente disparados contra las cincos guerreras que corrían con ira hacía su contrincante. Con mucha agilidad las primeras hojas lastimaron los cuerpos de las shinigamis, pero algo detuvo toda la pelea. Antes de que las Ayakas pudieran tocar el cuerpo de Byakuya; y antes de que los pétalos pudieran continuar lastimándola, una luz amarilla, una fuerte explosión los separó.

La joven, la original voló contra una de las paredes, mientras sus clones se deshacían como ceniza que volaba en el viento. Orihime se sujetó con firmeza del cuerpo de Ichigo para no salir volando, y tanto el pelinaranja, como Renji y su capitán se mantuvieron firmes como si clavaran sus pies al piso para no salir disparados por la fuerza de la explosión.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disperso, pudieron divisar a un hombre de cabellera corta azul, intentando acomodar a Ayaka, quien tenía abiertas sus antiguas heridas, contra la pared.

-Ku…Kurama…- Susurró con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente.

–Descansa, Ayaka… Yo me hago cargo de esto- Dijo el hombre luego de besarle la frente y acariciarle el rostro, mientras se ponía de pie, sujetaba una especie de bazooka clara y la colocaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Orihime se alejó un poco de Ichigo al ver que la explosión había cesado.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue?- Preguntó el shinigami sustituto mirándola de reojo.

Inoue asintió y se sonrojo un poco al hacerlo. La pregunta de Ichigo le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero rápidamente retrocedió un par de pasos, y su expresión volvió a teñirse de terror, el guerrero que había aparecido avanzaba con decisión contra Byakuya y podía sentir dos presencias que se estaban acercando con agilidad hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Una vez más… _Ten no Hoshi_- Una poderosa luz amarillenta crecía desde el interior del cañón que tenía apoyado en su hombro Kurama. Una luz que al dispararse se dividió en miles de pequeñas estrellas brillantes que iban directo al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Pero no llegaron a tocar siquiera un pelo del hombre, ya que un poderoso rayo rojizo destruyó las estrellas explosivas antes de que pudieran cumplir su cometido. Renji parado sobre la cabeza de su bankai, se acomodó delante de Byakuya marcando que esa seria su batalla.

-Yo seré tu oponente, Kurama…- Gritó Renji preparándose para atacar una vez más.

Kurama le sonrío de forma arrogante –Primero los monos, luego el dueño del circo… sino tengo otra alternativa, te voy a destruir antes entonces.

Ichigo comenzó a reírse de forma burlona mientras señalaba a Renji.

-¡Te dijo mono! ¿Lo escuchaste? Capto bien tu zanpakuto- Mientras se burlaba del teniente del sexto escuadrón, Orihime tenía la vista fija, al igual que Byakuya en las dos siluetas que se acercaban por dos de los túneles que tenían cerca.

-¿De que te ríes? Ichigo idiota… - Renji se quejaba mientras desviaba su zanpakuto amenazando a Ichigo -Deberías mover el trasero y aprovechar para ir a rescatar a Rukia.

Renji tenía razón, pero antes de que él y Byakuya se movieran, las dos siluetas se hicieron visibles. Eran Taiyo, junto con Oboro, una copia casi exacta de Kurama, que se diferenciaba por su extensa cabellera.

-Déjalo reír, Abarai Renji…- Dijo Taiyo dando pasos cortos, al igual que su compañero con intención de llegar a donde se encontraba Kurama –Es la última vez que lo hará.

-¿En donde está Rukia?- Gritó Ichigo con la ira fluyendo por cada recoveco de su cuerpo -¡Dímelo!- Ver a ese hombre caminar hacia ellos, ver a ese hombre nuevamente hacía que toda su bronca, que toda su ira, que toda su impotencia salieran disparadas de su cuerpo, podía recordar como se había llevado a Rukia frente a sus ojos, podía recordar como no había podido hacer nada para protegerla de los brazos cautivos de ese shinigami enfermo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que enfrentarlo, derrotarlo y recuperar a Rukia, sin importar nada más. Desenvaino su espada y la apunto en dirección a Taiyo, pero él negó con su cabeza.

-Olvídate de ella. Me pertenece- Advirtió mientras también liberaba su zanpakuto de su vaina.

Byakuya frunció el ceño, se dejaba ver enojado por primera vez en el día. Ese Taiyo nunca le había caído bien, nunca había llegado a confiar del todo en él, y tenía razón, había secuestrado a su hermana y decía estupideces tales como que le pertenecía. Iba a destrozarlo, de eso tenía ganas, de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

Taiyo continuó hablando –Yo no seré tu oponente, mocoso. Byakuya-sama será contra quien me enfrente.

Oboro observó a Taiyo y también desenfundo su arma.

-Mantente lejos, Inoue…- ordenó Ichigo avanzando contra sus tres adversarios.

La joven le hizo caso, dio un par de pasos más para atrás, observando con temor como los seis shinigamis se ponían en posición de ataque, colocaban sus zanpakutos al frente de sus cuerpos, mirándose con odio y algunos hasta con arrogancia.

-_Fluye, Yozora no Kawa_- pronunció débilmente Oboro colocando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y elevándolas con ímpetu, mientras una ola gigante se creaba en su espalda y la dirigía hacía Ichigo.

El pelinaranja corrió con Zangetsu sujeta con ambas manos, directo al gran tsunami que quería aplastarlo. Renji también avanzo contra su enemigo, que ya estaba cargando su poderoso cañón de estrellas.

Solo quedaban Byakuya y Taiyo, quienes se miraban fijamente, quienes desprendían todo el odio que sentían por el otro con sus miradas firmes, decididas a acabar lo más rápido que puedan con su contrario. El sujeto de cabellera roja sonrío con confianza, con presunción.

-_Destruye, Enshoku no Tamashii_- Soltó su espada, la cual quedó suspendida en el aire hasta transformarse en una especie de guerrero compuesto por fuego.

-_Despedaza, Senbonzakura-_ Movió su mano en dirección al ser de fuego que se había formado delante de Taiyo, indicándole un inminente ataque a su zanpakuto.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar aquí abajo.**

**Espero no tardarme mucho con el proximo capitulo y espero que hayan disfrutado de este...**

**Dejen reviews! **

**Beso**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tarde en subir el nuevo capitulo, y seguro que quieren matarme y dejenme decirles que tienen toda la razon del mundo, pero bueno aca esta... **

**Sepan que tengo muchas ganas de terminar esta historia porque la secuela que se me ocurrio me re emociona (?) XD pero bueno, ando con cosas y tengo otras historias que seguir. **

**Gracias por bancarme y esperar leer cada capitulo del fic, y sepan que me cuesta MUCHO escribir las batallas asi que por favor tengan piedad de mi :P**

**Disfruten!**

**y RECUERDEN: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenencia de Tite Kubo... si fuesen mios Rukia YA estaria nuevamente en el manga peleando codo a codo con Ichigo (L)  
**

* * *

**Donde la luna brilla,**

**mas allá de las lágrimas derramadas;**

**estaré yo junto a ti...**

Capitulo Ocho

De una manera sorpresiva la ola gigante que había creado Oboro con su zanpakuto se transformó en pequeñas dagas endurecidas, dispuestas a introducirse en el cuerpo de Ichigo con una velocidad admirable.

Ichigo sonrío confiado, sería más fácil deshacerse de pequeñas dagas que de una gran ola, pero no estaba en lo cierto. En cuanto sus zanpakuto, sin su bankai liberado, intentó cortar las dagas, estás se deshicieron, flotando como pequeñas partículas de agua y se volvieron a un unir un poco más adelante. Definitivamente eso lo distrajo. Se quedo quieto, mirando como su ataque había fallado, como no había podido advertir que las dagas estaban hechas de agua, y pensó al instante entonces que las dagas quizás no podrían hacerle nada, mal pensado. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, las dagas que pudieron lo atravesaron, provocándole un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo, en cada herida que habían logrado formarle. El shinigami lanzó un poderoso alarido, mientras las dagas regresaban a la zanpakuto de su dueño, quien lo miraba con una expresión seca.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!- gritó Inoue preocupada, viéndolo caer casi de rodillas, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su espada clavada en el suelo.

La pelirroja dio un par de pasos atemorizada, en dirección a su amigo, no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a ese tipo para asegurarse de que Ichigo estuviera bien, eso lograba el shinigami sustituto en ella, que no tuviera miedo de enfrentarse con ninguno por él o sus amigos.

-Detente Inoue…- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie con dificultad –No te metas… - exigió terminando de erguirse por completo –Lo derrotare… y salvaré a Rukia.

Orihime abrazó su propio cuerpo, no podía definir exactamente como se sentía. Alegre por verlo tan decidido, por ver que estaba bien, por observarlo de esa manera que tanto le gustaba de él, resuelto por algo, que no dejaría de cumplir. Pero le dolía saber, que esa decisión, esa fortaleza que rebalsaba su corazón, que creaba un aura impenetrable en su cuerpo, no era ella la que la ocasionaba, sino que era Kuchiki… Su amiga Rukia, a quien querían rescatar.

Oboro se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque, transformó su zanpakuto en dos katanas, de agua, que sostuvo con mucha firmeza.

La zanpakuto de Ichigo mutó, la forma de su bankai tomó el lugar de la shikai; el shinigami estaba molesto consigo mismo, por haberse dejado herir tan fácilmente, tenía la mente en cualquier lado, menos en la pelea, no lo podía evitar, su principal preocupación era Rukia, y hasta verla bien no podría estar tranquilo, no podría batallar en paz, pero si quería volverla a ver tendría hacer un esfuerzo para lograr calma y concentración en su pelea.

Los dos se lanzaron unos contra el otro. Dos guerreros marcados por una diferencia abismal. Ichigo demostrando su furia sin intención de contención, mientras Oboro continuaba con su mirada de nada, confiado en que ganaría sin dudas esa pelea. Zangetsu golpeó contra las espadas de Oboro, pero para la terrible sorpresa de su portador, las armas de su enemigo, no tardaron en traspasar la suya y clavarse con una facilidad increíble en su pecho, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, a poder alejarse, a hacer algo para evitarlo.

La sangre, su sangre empaño su visión. Oboro dio un saltó para atrás, dándole espacio a Ichigo sin dejar de contemplar lo que había hecho, pisando sin emoción su ya próxima victoria.

Inoue cubrió su boca con ambas manos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. No sabía que hacer, si meterse en el medio, si salvar a Ichigo o hacerle caso. El no quería que interviniera, pero ella no podía dejarlo morir… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confiar que Ichigo saldría bien parado de esa batalla? ¿Por qué no podía ser a veces como Kuchiki y simplemente confiar en sus habilidades? Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con un poco más de vida al ver a Ichigo ponerse de pie.

-Te va a faltar más para acabarme…- dijo mientras tosía y escupía sangre. Preparó a Tensa Zangetsu para volver a atacar; pero su poderoso ataque oscuro fue fácilmente destruido por una especie de látigo de agua, enviado por Oboro, que no solo destruyó con su ofensiva, sino que también lo golpeó a él de una manera tan poderosa, que lo terminó enviando contra la pared contraria, haciéndolo golpear muy fuerte contra esta.

-Kurosaki-kun…- sollozo Orihime, viéndolo derrapar por la pared, luego de haber oído su grito de dolor y haber visto como la sangre saltaba fuera de su cuerpo una vez más.

A diferencia de Ichigo, Renji iba ganando la pelea contra Kurama. Su bankai había podido dominar a la perfección el de su enemigo, y sin bien le estaba dando pelea porque el joven de cabellos azules no quería perder, ya que luego quería pelear contra Byakuya, tenía casi asegurada su victoria.

Los que peleaban a la par eran Taiyo y Byakuya. Sus ofensivas no habían logrado afectar a su oponente, solo por un pequeño descuido del villano de turno, había recibido un par de cortes en su rostro, pero no más. El guerrero de fuego cubría todos los ataques de los pétalos de Byakuya, al igual que los pétalos lo resguardaban de las embestidas de Taiyo.

-¡Tendrás que hacer más para vencerme, Byakuya!- señaló el secuestrador de Rukia, marcándole al gigante de fuego que atacara con su espada a su oponente.

Byakuya se cubrió una vez más con sus miles de pétalos –No voy a preguntarlo otra vez, Taiyo… ¿Dónde tienes a Rukia?- Senbonzakura logró ganar terreno, y pudo alejar al gigante, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer en el suelo.

-¡Olvídala!- gritó Taiyo -¡Me quitaste a Hisana!- vociferó haciendo una seña con sus manos que obligó a levantarse al gran guerrero, y prepararse para un nuevo ataque -¡Voy a quedarme con Rukia!

Byakuya frunció el ceño y mando con anticipación su ataque contra el cuerpo de su oponente ¿Quedarse con Rukia? ¿Acaso estaba intentando hacerlo reír? De a poco Taiyo iba mostrándole sus verdaderas intenciones; Byakuya sabía desde el principio que esa guerra no tenía nada que ver con los demás shinigamis, siempre había existido algo entre ellos dos, ese tipo siempre lo miraba de manera extraña, como si lo odiara, y ahora entendía cual era la causa de ese sentimiento negativo que lo embriagaba en su contra. Hisana. Taiyo amaba a Hisana, a su Hisana y ahora en reemplazo quería tener a su pequeña Rukia… Senbonzakura incrementó su poderío en el ataque, reaccionando a la furia que arremetía de repente a su poseedor; logrando deshacer al gigante de fuego y lastimando con precisión el pecho de su contrario. Taiyo se estrelló contra la pared. Byakuya se acercó a él dando pasos cortos, pero con una expresión en su rostro, en sus ojos que pocos habían logrado ver en él. Estaba enojado y se notaba. Su reiatsu contorneo con furia su cuerpo, su poder se hizo sentir en todo el lugar distrayendo a los otros cuatro guerreros por un instante. Los pétalos se reagruparon delante de su cuerpo, no quería dejarle oportunidad de ponerse de pie, no iba a permitirle incorporarse. Sino quería decirle donde estaba Rukia, bien… lo acabaría y luego la buscaría por su propia cuenta.

Una fuerte explosión arremetió contra Taiyo, el ataque de Byakuya no solo había golpeado contra el shinigami sino que también había destrozado parte de la pared que tenía detrás. Una nube gigante de polvo cubrió todo ese sector. Cualquiera hubiera guardado su arma, cualquier principiante, cualquier guerrero que subestimaba a su oponente; en lugar de relajar su postura, el líder del clan Kuchiki, agachó un poco su cuerpo y volvió a reunir sus pétalos delante de él.

El estallido, el polvo no habían sido provocados por Senbozakura golpeando el desprotegido cuerpo de su oponente en conjunto a todo lo que tenía alrededor, sino que había sido producto del gigante de fuego, que nuevamente aparecía para hacerle frente a su enemigo, protegiendo a su amo.

La risa enfermiza de Taiyo desquició más la expresión del hombre de cabellera oscura -Muy propio de ti… nunca bajar la guardia- se burló marcándole a su gigante que desenfundara su espada de fuego y atacara a su oponente.

Byakuya no respondió. Dio una orden a sus pétalos, los transformó en dos grandes espadas y los enfrentó con ira al sable de fuego.

Rukia corría por los pasillos de esa gran cueva, no sabía a donde se dirigía, no sabía con que se encontraría, pero si sabía que no tenía tiempo para dudar, para quedarse estática, sin actuar. Los reiatsus de sus amigos se sentían, atravesaban su cuerpo como filosas flechas; de Ichigo lo esperaba, no solía controlar su poder, pero el de su hermano estaba sin lugar a dudas fuera de control también. La pelea debía ser grande, la pelea debía ser muy peligrosa, y era su pelea. No quería que se arriesgaran por ella, no quería que su pesadilla se volviera realidad, tenía que hallar su maldita zanpakuto, tenía que encontrar a Sode no Shirayuki, y sin importar lo débil que se sentía, lo débil que sabía que era, cargarse a todos los que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a sus amigos, en especial destruir a ese asqueroso líder que tenían, que si había leído bien sus planes, planeaba tenerla a su lado por siempre, por no tener a Hisana.

Recordó su vil expresión, su rostro bañado en libido por ella y su expresión se perturbo, pero un sentimiento aún más feo que el hecho de saber que si todo salía mal ese hombre podría llegar a violarla la tenía cautiva. El sentimiento de vació, de tristeza que su pesadilla donde Ichigo moría por protegerla, le imponía, era más poderoso que cualquier cosa. La idea de perderlo no era una idea que podía llegar a comprender, no era una idea que estaba dispuesta a negociar, ella sufriría cualquier cosa, pero no dejaría que después de todo lo que le había hecho tuviera que renunciar a su vida por ayudarla, por rescatarla.

-Aguanta Ichigo…- susurró antes de desaparecer dando la vuelta a uno de los caminos que se le presentaba a seguir –No te atrevas a morir…

Sus ojos se enjuagaron con lágrimas y no podía explicar porque. Muchas veces se había enfrentado a la terquedad de su amigo con respecto a protegerla, muchas veces se había enfrentado a verlo combatir situaciones que podían dejarlo sin vida, y si bien se moría de angustia por la incertidumbre que tenía al no saber si vencería o sería vencido, algo siempre dentro de ella sabía que iba a estar bien. No era este el caso. No después de haber vivido esa pesadilla de esa manera tan vivaz, tan real; no después de haber sentido su cuerpo ensangrentado abrazar su espalda, no después de verlo sonreír, después de haberlo oído decirle que siempre la protegería, mas aún cuando después de oírlo decir eso, se había desplomado a su lado, se había muerto a su lado… por su culpa. Era un sueño, sí, era una pesadilla, pero sabía porque la sentía tan real, lo sabía desde hacía un largo tiempo y no había podido titular aquello que sentía de ninguna manera. Eran amigos, pero había algo más que los ataba, no lo podía negar, ya no. Sus piernas estaban tan cansadas de correr, pero su voluntad la mantenía en carrera. Si estaba así tan angustiada por algo que no había vivido aún ¿Cómo se pondría si veía a Ichigo en el suelo a punto de ser ejecutado? ¿Cómo se pondría sino llegaba a detener su pelea? ¿Sino llegaba a salvarlo? No era que no confiaba en sus habilidades, era que sabía que eran un equipo, no había mejores peleas que las que luchaban juntos. Uno sin el otro estaba perdido y debería haberse dado cuenta de eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Hisagi tendió la mano a su enemigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, a su vez Kotaro ayudo a su impactada novia a incorporarse. Nemu los miraba con seriedad, con su zanpakuto guardada.

La pelea en parejas había sido muy justa, ambos dúos tenían mucha calidad en la lucha y para sorpresa de Nemu y Hisagi quienes no solían batallar codo a codo, lo hicieron como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida; descubrieron mucha química entre los dos, no se podía negar eso, no luego de su espectacular acto juntos. Pero la batalla no terminó con las hojas de Kazeshini marcando hasta la muerte el cuerpo de Kotaro o con los venenos de Nemu nadando en las venas de Mizuki regalándole un poco grato final. Todo concluyó cuando la shinigami dominadora de aros acusó a Kuchiki Byakuya de haberlos traicionado y haber asesinado a su antigua esposa.

No era que Nemu le importara limpiar el nombre de su "superior", pero su capacidad de razonar rápidamente y de manera correcta, le dio un panorama diferente de lo que estaban pasando esos shinigamis rebeldes. Y mientras capturaba los aros de Mizuki y los lanzaba en su contra, le informó.

-Sino fuera por Kuchiki-Taicho estarían muertos.

Tras escuchar tal blasfemia a todo lo que había vivido, y llenarse de furia, Mizuki permitió que uno de sus aros lastimara todo su abdomen.

-¿Qué dices, maldita?- le gritó sosteniendo con una de sus manos la nueva herida -¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?

-Es la verdad- alegó Nemu manchando sus manos con un extraño líquido –Dicen que la señorita Hisana murió por una enfermedad, pero había quienes creían que en realidad la habían asesinado. Entonces buscaron ayuda de mi padre para asesinar a todos los sospechosos, dijeron que nadie los extrañaría…

Hasta Hisagi se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación de la pelivioleta; alguien había pedido al escuadrón doce que asesinaran a un par de shinigamis sospechosos de una muerte que ni siquiera sabían si había ocurrido de manera natural o no. Pero ¿Por qué al doceavo escuadrón y no al suyo, o uno que fuese más combativo? Lo cierto es que lo pidieron al grupo liderado por Mayuri por su paga discreción, porque sabían que el lograría hacer pasar todo desapercibido y nadie preguntaría por la muerte de esos shinigamis.

-No… puede ser- balbuceó Kotaro acercándose a abrazar su novia que se había tirado en el piso por el dolor y la conmoción que la relevación le causaba.

-Según los reportes, la noche que los fueron a buscar encontraron a Byakuya en lugar de ustedes y todos nuestros asesinos recibieron un castigo al ser atrapados…-informó Nemu alejando su mano envenenada del filo de su espada.

Mizuki negaba con la cabeza –Entonces… todo este tiempo…- buscó los ojos, buscó la mirada de su novio, una mirada bañada en frustración como la de ella –Nos engañó… Taiyo nos engañó- terminó susurrando.

Kotaro abrazó con fuerza a Mizuki. Lo que había dicho esa shinigami cerraba mucho más que la historia que su líder les había contado, tenía tanto sentido, así era como recordaban a Byakuya. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, tenían que procesar, incluso Hisagi, lo que se habían enterado.

El silencio, tras la revelación, provocó un profundo vació en el alma de los amantes, que habían estado toda una vida aborreciendo a Byakuya, dejando que un maldito avivara el odio por él, que se había pasado la vida protegiéndolos, que había evitado que los asesinarán por un crimen que no habían cometido, que había pensado en ayudarlos aún mientras transitaba el doloroso adiós a la persona que más amaba. Pero peor, Taiyo estaba poniendo en peligro a todos; Kotaro y Mizuki vislumbraron por un instante en sus mentes como había quedado Ayaka, al atacar a Rukia y luego vérselas contra los pétalos de Senbonzakura; como su propia batalla en contra de Ichigo e Ishida, con la ayuda de Ran, no había sido tan buena. Los guerreros que habían llegado a rescatar a la hermana de Hisana, a la hermana que ella tanto añoraba encontrar, sabían como defenderse, podían hacerle frente tranquilamente a algunos de ellos, y su líder lo sabía, y no le había importado ponerlos en peligro con tal de quedarse con Rukia; ese era el verdadero fin. Mientras Taiyo pudiera tener a Rukia, los demás no importaban. Tenían que advertir de inmediato a sus amigos, tenían que evitar que peleen en esa guerra donde nadie ganaría nada.

-Vamos- anunció Kotaro al obtener una mirada aprobatoria de su novia –Tenemos que detener a los demás, hay que acabar con esta absurda pelea…

Hisagi y Nemu asintieron. Los cuatro se dispusieron a comenzar una rápida caminata, pero algo detuvo sus pasos. Una dispareja pareja de guerreros se acercaba a ellos desde lejos a un paso bastante lento. Los tenientes reconocieron enseguida de quien se trataba, nadie que alguna vez hubiera visto a Chad podría olvidarlo fácilmente; y Akari fue reconocida también por sus compañeros, sus cabellos magentas siempre les habían parecido a todos muy llamativos.

Cuando llegaron a ponerse los seis, cara a cara, la hermana mayor de Yuta observó desafiante a Kotaro y Mizuki, intentando mostrarse temeraria ante sus mayores compañeros.

-Vamos a detener esto- informó con una dibujada decisión, intentando ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo. Mizuki le sonrió con ternura, podía ver con claridad a través de sus ojos a aquella niña que siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte y madura por su pequeño hermano.

-Nosotros también- acotó Kotaro.

-No perdamos tiempo- los secundó la mujer de coletas.

Chad asintió a sus compañeros de equipo y nuevamente los guerreros emprendieron su viaje para intentar detener la masacre que sabían ocurriría.

-_Kurosaki-kun_…- susurró Orihime desesperada desde en donde se encontraba, desparramada sobre el suelo, con una cantidad de heridas cubriéndole el cuerpo, mirando con impotencia como Ichigo golpeaba como por cuarta vez contra una de las paredes con una fuerza sorprendente, con varias lanzas clavadas en su abdomen que teñían su ropa desgarrada de rojo.

Oboro estaba cansado de jugar con el shinigami sustituto, pero más que eso estaba enojado con él. Ichigo de repente le había dado mucha batalla, había osado rozarle, traspasarle su cuerpo con su oscura zanpakuto, nadie antes lo había logrado, no después de todos los años que habían entrenado para ese momento. Tenía que terminarlo ya para poder socorrer a su hermano que no era tan fuerte como él y la batalla que estaba teniendo era peligrosamente pareja, hasta había momentos donde su enemigo parecía superarlo. Pero no pudo, porque cuando tenía a Ichigo en el lugar donde quería tenerlo, listo para destrozarlo con uno de sus golpes, esa mujer, esa inútil se había metido en el medio, decidida a protegerlo a toda costa, utilizando esa extraña habilidad que tenía, dándole tiempo a Ichigo, mientras él se encargaba de ella, de ponerse de pie y descansar por unos segundos.

Los poderes de Orihime eran sorprendentes, no había visto jamás algo igual, pero por más complicado que pareciera, Oboro no se rindió y pudo con casi todas sus fuerzas concentradas en un punto contrarrestar la protección y lanzarla con ira a la pared, para que golpeara y se mantuviera alejada de su verdadero objetivo: Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se deslizó muro abajo con sus ojos cerrados y un gran dolor invadiendo su cuerpo; las lanzas de agua clavadas en su abdomen desaparecieron, para juntarse frente a su domador esperando una orden y volver a tomar una nueva forma. Se acercó a donde se encontraba Ichigo inmóvil con su masa de agua siguiéndolo de cerca. Inoue desesperó al ver que Ichigo no se movía, no podía saber con exactitud cuanto estaba dañado, intentó ponerse de pie con dificultad cuando escuchó su voz y se dejó desplomar aliviada en el suelo una vez más.

-Basta Inoue…- gritó levantando su cabeza, mientras su amiga lo observaba con sus ojos enjuagados en lagrimas –Yo tengo que derrotarlo…- continuó hablándole como si no registrara que Oboro estaba delante de él esperando el momento justo a atacar -Sino no podré salvar a Rukia.

Orihime le sonrió con amargura, otra vez Rukia lograba sacar lo mejor de él.

Ichigo saltó contra su contrario con Zangetsu sujeta en ambas manos e intentó introducirla con furia en su cuerpo, mas su velocidad en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba no era comparable con la de su enemigo, quien si logró introducir su espada en el pecho del shinigami sustituto, una espada que mientras el cuerpo en donde estaba iba cayendo, inconsciente o hasta muerto, retornaba a ser una masa de agua.

La visión de Ichigo se volvió negra en el transcurso en que se desplomaba y aún así antes de perder completamente el conocimiento vio el rostro de Rukia sonriéndole, estiró su mano en dirección a ella, quería alcanzarla, pero su amiga corría lejos de él y aunque quisiera no tenía fuerzas para atraparla…

**-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!**-vociferó desesperada Inoue, siendo su grito luego del sonido seco que el cuerpo de Ichigo tocando el suelo había ocasionado, lo único que pudo escuchar.

Tenía en sus manos su zanpakuto cuando sintió esa baja de reiatsu, esa energía que parecía casi nula. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su alma se paralizó, pero su cuerpo la obligó a largarse a correr, tenía que llegar, tenía que impedir que lo poco que sentía de Ichigo se apagara, no podía dejarlo morir.

-Ichigo… ¡ICHIGO!- primero susurró, luego gritó intentando avisarle que estaba en camino a reunirse con él.

La oscuridad en la que se había adentrado luego de ver a una sonriente Rukia corriendo lejos de él comenzaba a aclararse, ya no sentía más dolor en cada recoveco de su cuerpo, solamente un incesante golpe en su pecho. Con pesadez abrió los ojos, se sentía bien estar como estaba, descansando, pero tenía una molesta intriga con respecto a su dolor en el pecho. Cuando observó a su alrededor vio un mundo totalmente de cabezas y a dos extrañas personas observándolo desde arriba; uno de esos dos seres, el que era extremadamente parecido a él pisaba su pecho una y otra vez con su pie, intentando despertarlo.

-Es mi turno, Ichigo- dijo su contraparte hollow sonriéndole con arrogancia.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima entrega (?) :P**

**Beso =D  
**


End file.
